Venin maudit
by Perle bleue
Summary: Isabella Swan vit à Forks depuis plusieurs mois. Mais ces derniers temps, elle reçoit des lettres anonymes assez inquiétantes. Elle sait que cela va mal se finir. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait droit à une seconde chance?
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Le monde et les personnages de Fascination appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer. Par contre, Edward m'appartient... dans mes rêves... L'espoir fait vivre.

Je dédicace cette histoire à Daphné que j'adore et à qui je fais de gros bisous! J'espère que cela le plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_« Rien ne t'y oblige, Bella »_

C'était l'une des dernières paroles que ma mère avait prononcées avant que je parte. Ces derniers temps, cette phrase se répétait sans cesse dans ma tête. Elle me narguait. C'est vrai que j'étais venue à Forks de mon propre gré et il arrivait parfois que je le regrette. Pourtant, j'adorai habiter chez Charlie, il était si facile à vivre. Il n'était pas du tout envahissant comme Renée, au contraire, il me laissait de l'espace. Il prenait aussi son rôle de père à cœur, il ne me négligeait en aucun cas. J'apprenais à le connaître et c'était vraiment plaisant.

La seule chose qui me faisait regretter d'être venue à Forks était en fait une personne. Récemment, j'avais l'impression d'être suivie. Ce qui était assez effrayant. J'avais également reçu un bon nombre de lettres anonymes qui laissaient parfaitement comprendre les intentions de l'expéditeur. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je sentais que cela allait mal se terminer.

Je n'en avais parlé à personne. A quoi bon ? Inutile de les inquiéter. Ils avaient déjà assez à faire sans leur rajouter d'autres problèmes.

Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas ignorer ces lettres. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je ne savais pas par où commencer et ne pouvais commencer des recherches à l'aveuglette. C'était sans issue.

Avec un soupir, je montai dans ma camionnette et démarrai. Le rugissement qu'elle produisit au démarrage me fit sursauter, comme à son habitude. J'ignorai si un jour j'allais m'y faire. Cette Chevrolet rouge était un cadeau de Charlie, pour mon arrivée à Forks. Bien qu'elle était vieille, lente et imposante, je l'avais adorée dès le premier instant.

Le chemin du lycée se fit sans événement important et bientôt, je parcourus les couloirs des bâtiments en direction de mon premier cours.

- Bella !

Je me retournai en direction de la voix. Jessica Stanley se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, avec une expression que je connaissais trop bien. Il avait du se passer quelque chose et j'en allais très vite être informée.

Jessica était la première amie avec qui je m'étais liée, à mon arrivée dans cette petite ville. Elle avait pris très à cœur son rôle de prendre en charge la nouvelle élève. Je devais avouer que nous étions assez opposées. Elle adorait écouter les commérages du coin et les raconter à qui voulait. Elle parlait aussi beaucoup. J'avais honte de l'avouer mais parfois, j'étais contente de prendre congé d'elle. Ses constants babillages me donnaient des maux de tête.

Elle s'approcha, presque en accourant et m'entraîna dans les toilettes les plus proches. Je remarquai qu'elle tenait une lettre à la main. Cela attisa ma curiosité. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être pour rendre Jessica aussi excitée ? Elle s'assura que les cabines étaient désertes avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

Elle me tendit la lettre, tout en sautillant sur place. Je la pris, intriguée et regardait le devant. Mon nom « Isabella Marie Swan » était inscrit sur le devant.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent et j'eus quelques difficultés à respirer. Oh non, cela recommençait. Non pas que cela se soit arrêté un jour mais une grande partie de moi l'espérait.

- Où as-tu eu ça ? je lui demandai d'une voix tremblante.

Elle ne nota pas mon changement de comportement et continuait de faire des bonds en l'air, d'un air impatient.

- Je l'ai trouvé sur ta table, ce matin. Je ne pouvais décemment pas attendre ton arrivée alors je t'ai cherchée. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne l'ai pas ouverte.

Bien que cela la démangeait.

- Mais je meurs de savoir qui cela peut bien être, poursuivit-elle avec une note de jalousie. J'ignorai que tu avais un admirateur secret ! Allez, ouvre-là !

Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvrai la lettre. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit papier blanc où quelques phrases y étaient écrites :

_Isabella,_

_Merci pour cette nuit plus que plaisante. J'aime te voir dormir, la clarté de la lune à travers ta fenêtre illuminait ton visage. Cela ne te rendait que plus belle et désirable._

_Le pull noir que tu portes te sieds à merveille, cela éclaircit ton teint. Sais-tu que tu as une très belle gorge ? Très accessible…_

_N'oublie surtout pas. Où que tu sois, je te vois…_

Inconsciemment, je refermai ma veste autour de mon cou. J'avais les mains moites, le corps tremblant et je pouvais entendre les battements de mon cœur, affolés. Qui était-il ? Que me voulait-il ? Me regardait-il, en ce moment-même ? Pourtant c'était impossible, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans la pièce.

S'était-il vraiment introduit chez moi ? Oh mon dieu, qu'allais-je fais ? Je n'étais plus en sécurité nul part.

Devais-je prévenir quelqu'un ? Charlie ? Jessica ?

Reportant mon attention sur cette dernière, je remarquai qu'elle s'était emparée de la lettre et qu'elle la fixait, paralysée comme moi. Elle avait les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Elle leva la tête dans ma direction, tout aussi abasourdie que moi. C'était la première fois qu'elle était sans voix. Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique, j'aurais probablement ri.

- Oh mon dieu, Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle quand elle put reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Tu sais qui t'a envoyé ça ?

Je secouai ma tête en signe de dénégation. Même si les lettres étaient écrites à la main, je ne reconnaissais pas l'écriture.

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? Il faut en parler à la police ! Ton père est le Chef de la ville ! Il fera sûrement quelque chose !

- Je ne sais pas, je ne voudrais pas lui imposer mes problèmes. Cela se trouve, ce n'est qu'une petite blague. Une blague de très mauvais goût, tentai-je de résonner sans conviction.

- Une blague ? Comment expliques-tu le fait qu'il sache que tu portes un pull noir ? Ce matin, je suis arrivée l'une des premières et la lettre était déjà là. As-tu vu quelqu'un d'autre que ton père avant d'aller au lycée ?

Le fait qu'elle parle de mes vêtements me fit peur. Je commençais à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus effrayant : qu'il s'introduise chez moi pour me regarder dormir ou bien qu'il m'espionne le matin.

- Ce mec est un malade ! Cela n'a rien d'une blague ! poursuivit Jessica en haussant la voix.

Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi ce qui, d'une certaine façon, signifiait qu'elle tenait un tant soit peu à moi.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de similaire, il y a quelques années, dit-elle.

A présent, elle avait toute mon attention.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, soupira-t-elle en essayant de reprendre son calme. Je n'étais qu'une enfant à l'époque mais mes parents m'en avaient parlé pour me mettre en garde. Tu sais, pour que je fasse attention aux étrangers et tout. Bref, tu vois le genre. Ils m'ont dit qu'une fille d'ici, il y a quelques années, avait reçu ce genre de lettres aussi. Elle avait aussi l'impression d'être suivie où qu'elle aille. Elle avait appelé la police mais ils n'avaient rien pu faire. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que du jour au lendemain, elle a disparue. Sûrement assassinée. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps.

Je me sentis glisser tout doucement contre le mur, pour me retrouver assise sur le sol, complètement désemparée. C'était vraiment du sérieux alors. Je n'avais quasiment aucune chance m'en sortir. Le pressentiment que j'avais depuis quelques jours ne cessait de se renforcer au fil du temps. Je savais que quelque chose allait se produire. Quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Que devais-je faire ? Apparemment, cet homme était soit la même personne que celui qui avait tué la jeune fille, soit c'était une sorte de fanatique qui copiait les méthodes d'un autre. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas une blague. Personne à Forks n'était assez cruel pour faire une chose pareil. De plus, je n'avais aucun ennemi mis à part peut-être Lauren Mallory qui ne supportait pas que Tyler Crowley s'intéresse à moi. Cependant, elle n'irait pas aussi loin, elle en était incapable.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour tenter de garder mon calme et d'éclaircir mes idées. Cela ne fonctionnait pourtant pas. J'avais l'esprit embrouillé. J'avais des difficultés à respirer. J'étouffai. J'étais comme piégée. J'avais le sentiment d'être enfermé d'une une petite pièce sombre et d'avoir l'incapacité d'en sortir. Je n'étais pas du genre claustrophobe mais à ce moment-là, il fallait à tout prix que je sorte. Ce que je fis.

Je me levai précipitamment et quittai les toilettes à grande vitesse, cherchant la plus proche sortie. Je me fichai des cours, il fallait vraiment que je soie à l'air libre. Jessica me suivait de près, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

Une fois dehors, l'air frais me frappa au visage ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. Je respirai quelques instant, gardant les yeux fermés. Cependant, je fus tirée de ma rêverie par mon amie :

- Bella, tu dois en parler à ton père. Maintenant. Je suis sérieuse.

Je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution. Il fallait que j'en parle à Charlie. Mais Forks était une petite ville, tout le monde serait au courant pas plus tard que demain.

- D'accord, consentis-je, je le lui dirai ce soir, quand il rentrera.

- Non, Bella, cela ne peut pas attendre, reprit Jessica d'une voix forte. Imagine que tu te fais agresser sur le chemin du retour ou même chez toi, quand tu es toute seule. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, il faut absolument que tu appelles la police maintenant.

Je n'avais jamais vu Jessica parler avec autant de gravité. Je l'avais peut-être sous-estimée. En essayant d'effacer le sentiment de culpabilité qui montait en moi, j'acquiesçai sans trop savoir quoi dire.

- Bien, dit-elle. Va à l'accueil et appelle le poste de police. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais en cours prévenir le professeur de ce qu'il se passe.

Je hochai la tête une nouvelle fois puis commençai à partir lorsque Jessica me rappela :

- Bella ?

Je me retournai. Elle avait une expression embarrassée.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment été une amie modèle envers toi à cause de Mike et du reste. Mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu fais parti de la famille maintenant. La famille Forks.

Je restai sans voix. Je ne savais que dire. De ce côté-là, j'avais hérité de Charlie. Je détestais montrer mes sentiments et étais assez mal à l'aise lors des démonstrations d'affection. Néanmoins, j'étais vraiment touchée par les paroles de Jessica. Je lui répondis avec un pathétique « merci », ne pouvant articuler un autre mot puis pris la direction de l'accueil. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ses paroles étaient comme une sorte d'adieu. J'étais comme condamnée, attendant ma prochaine exécution. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de m'en sortir.

Le coup de téléphone fut assez éprouvant, je devais l'avouer. Charlie avait tellement paniqué qu'il voulait appeler le FBI ou que sais-je encore. Apparemment, c'était lui qui s'était occupé de l'affaire de la jeune fille disparue, quelques années plus tôt. Le fait que je me retrouvais dans la même situation le rendait hystérique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, enfin entendu, comme cela et j'étais assez choquée. C'était comme s'il avait plus peur pour moi que je ne l'étais. Il voulait me renvoyer à Phoenix et bien que cela fut tentant, je refusai. Si cet homme me poursuivait, il me suivrait jusque là-bas. Je ne voulais pas mettre en danger Renée et Phil. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il s'en prendrait certainement à quelqu'un d'autre. S'il fallait que quelqu'un souffre, c'était moi et personne d'autre.

Je raccrochai, un poids lourd sur les épaules. Mrs Cope qui se trouvait à côté avait évidemment entendu notre conversation et me regardait bouche bée. Sans aucun doute, le lycée entier serait au courant avant la fin de la journée. J'évitai son regard qui était sûrement emprunt de pitié à présent.

- Hum… est-ce que je pourrais avoir un billet d'excuse pour la journée ? Je dois me rendre au commissariat pour…

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase. Pourquoi allais-je au commissariat ? Pour porter plainte ? Contre qui ?

Mrs Cope comprit à l'instant et s'empressa de m'en écrire un. Ses facultés semblaient être revenues, à mon grand soulagement. Je ne voulais pas avoir à endurer ses regards, celles de Jessica et Charlie, que je devinais à travers le téléphone, suffisaient amplement.

- Je suis désolée, Isabella, me dit la secrétaire en me tendant le bout de papier.

Je le pris, le lui arrachant presque. Encore une fois, il fallait que je sorte à tout prix. Elle avait parlé comme si tout était fini. Comme si j'étais déjà morte.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. C'est ma première fanfiction sur Fascination et j'y ai mis pas mal de temps dessus. Quelques autres chapitres sont déjà écrits.**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire en me laissant votre avis. **

**Bisous**

**Perle Bleue**


	2. Chapitre 2

Saluuut les gens! Tout d'abords je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé: j'ai cru que j'hallucinais quand j'ai vu que j'avais reçu 18 reviews! Du jamais vu, chez moi!

Ca fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ma fanfiction plaise aux gens!

Donc on m'a demandé de clarifier un peu la situation initiale: Bella emménage à Forks, chez Charlie comme au début du livre sauf que les Cullen n'y sont jamais venus, deux ans plus tôt! Donc Bella et Edward ne se connaissent pas et ne se sont jamais rencontrés! 

Beaucoup d'entre vous semblent croire que c'est Edward ou un malade (vampire probablement) qui envoie ces lettres: eh bien disons que l'une des deux propositions est la bonne. Laquelle? I don't know...

Cette histoire est toujours dédicacée à **_Daphné_** que j'adore et à qui je fais de gros bisous et aussi à **_Ivana_** qui fait des bruits d'animaux malades en cours d'histoire-géo! J'espère qu'elle te fera rugir de plaisir! (I won...)

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

Mon passage au poste de police fut assez éprouvant. A peine arrivée, je dus faire face aux regards emplis de pitié de tous ceux qui travaillaient ici. Une fois encore, je maudissais Forks d'être une aussi petite ville.

Je fus plus que surprise lorsque Charlie accourut vers moi et me prit dans une étreinte de fer à en couper le souffle. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela et instantanément, je me sentis coupable. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir de la sorte, avec la peur constante que sa fille se fasse assassiner à chaque instant. Je savais qu'il ne s'était jamais remis du départ de Renée et j'ignorai s'il pourrait supporter la disparition de son enfant. Il avait vécu toute sa vie seul avec son travail comme épouse. Je me rappelai encore ses paroles remplies de joie, à travers le téléphone, lorsque je lui annonçai que je voulais vivre avec lui.

Je dus également faire face à l'interrogatoire habituel : cela durait depuis combien de temps? Avais-je remarqué quelque chose d'anormal parmi mes proches ? Avais-je un doute sur quelqu'un ?

Je leur montrai la lettre à contre cœur. Je ne voulais pas que Charlie la lise, cependant je n'avais pas le choix. Quel père voudrait lire ce genre de lettre adressé à sa fille ? Je remarquai à quel point son point se serrait autour du bout de papier, le froissant. Il continuait à fixer les quelques lignes, la mâchoire serrée, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la feuille. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein rêve. D'un cauchemar, plutôt. Ma vie avait changé en si peu de temps. Je ne supportai pas de faire endurer tout cela à Charlie, il ne le méritait pas. C'était quelqu'un qui avait tant souffert dans sa vie ! Il avait dû faire face au départ de sa femme et de sa fille. Il avait dû affronter le mariage de la première avec un autre homme. Il avait dû surmonter sa peine et la solitude et continuer à vivre. Et maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa fille, il allait peut-être la perdre. En effet, je savais que cela allait mal se finir. J'avais peur de mourir, c'est vrai. Mais qui ne l'avait jamais été ? Même les personnes suicidaires ont une certaine appréhension avant de passer à l'acte.

Je ne voulais pas quitter ce monde. Je ne voulais pas abandonner Charlie et Renée. Qu'allaient-il devenir sans moi ? C'était comme si je les délaissais. J'avais plein de choses à découvrir, je n'étais encore qu'au lycée. Je voulais aller à l'université, découvrir la vie.

Je réprimai un rire. Je parlai comme si j'étais déjà condamnée. Je ne l'étais encore qu'à moitié. Rien n'était encore sûr. Tout était possible. On m'avait toujours dit que j'étais du genre pessimiste. Mais je n'étais pas d'accord : pour moi être pessimiste et réaliste sont deux choses différentes. J'avais juste ce pressentiment qui ne voulait pas me quitter. A chaque fois que j'y pensais, mon cœur ratait un battement puis repartait de plus belle jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

Tout au long de mon interrogatoire, Charlie et moi n'étions jamais seuls. Il y a avait deux ou trois officiers à ses côtés qui voulaient entendre l'histoire et mon père les avait laissés. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait droit de faire cela habituellement. Cependant, le Chef était particulièrement vulnérable et il ne voulait pas craquer ici. Son expression restait neutre mais je voyais à travers cette énorme armure ce qu'il cachait. Quelque chose que je ne pourrais probablement jamais comprendre. Je connaissais Charlie, c'était mon père après tout, et il détestait montrer quelque sentiment à autrui. Même à moi, sa propre fille. Je ne le blâmais pourtant pas, je n'étais pas très différente.

Quand la torture fut terminée, Charlie me ramena à la maison dans sa voiture. Ma camionnette était restée garée mais il m'avait dit qu'il enverrait un collègue le déposer devant chez nous. Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Je savais ce qu'il allait arriver lorsque nous rentrerions. Nous aurions une longue conversation. Le genre de discussion qui ne laisse aucun de marbre et qui peut changer certaines choses.

Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé qui faisait face à la télévision. Les secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne prononça un mot. Je n'osais pas faire le premier pas et apparemment, lui non plus.

Finalement, avec un soupir, il passa la main sur son visage et me regarda avec une expression désespérée. Je n'arrivais pas à soutenir son regard et détournai rapidement la tête. Je ne voulais pas le voir comme cela, c'était trop douloureux.

- Bella… commença-t-il. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ? Nous aurions pu intervenir.

Je jouais distraitement avec la manche de mon gilet, sans lever les yeux mais répondis tout de même :

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec mes problèmes, tu avais suffisamment à faire. Et puis, je croyais que ce n'était qu'une simple blague.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Du coin des yeux, je vis Charlie serrer les points.

- Bella, comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Tu es ma fille, je m'inquiète pour toi ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi désintéressée que toi et ce n'est pas un compliment ! Le plus important, ce n'est pas de savoir si tu me déranges ou non, c'est de savoir si je vais retrouver ton cadavre ou non !

Il avait tellement haussé le ton que je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir. Ses dernières paroles eurent un certain impact. Il était en train de vivre la chose que les parents craignent le plus : de perdre leur enfant. Bien que ce n'était pas encore le cas, il devait sûrement m'imaginer morte, mon corps sans vie, froid et pâle. C'était assez morbide et un nouveau frisson me parcourut le corps. Je me promis de ne plus jamais y repenser, ce genre de pensées n'était jamais bon.

- Je suis désolée, déclarai-je doucement, ne pouvant formuler aucun autre son.

Cela sembla le calmer puisqu'il s'affaissa contre le dossier du canapé, ses yeux plantés au plafond.

- Il vaudrait mieux te ramener à Phœnix, murmura-t-il.

Je partis au quart de tour et lui répétai les raisons pour lesquelles il fallait que je reste. Cela ne lui fit apparemment pas très plaisir et il poussa un grognement frustré, à la fin de ma tirade. Il n'aimait pas ne pas être en contrôle de la situation et cela le rendait malade.

- Bien. Laisse-moi au moins appeler Renée, elle a le droit de savoir.

Avec un soupir, j'acquiesçai. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et mieux ne valait pas contredire Charlie plus que cela.

- Et il n'est pas question de te laisser seule, à présent. Je te conduirais tous les matins au lycée et je viendrais te chercher le soir. Là-bas, je veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne où que tu ailles. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu restes seule plus d'une seconde, poursuivit-il.

Une seule chose me vint à l'esprit : quoi ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'envahir ma vie privée de la sorte ! Il savait très bien qui j'aimais mon indépendance et que la dernière chose que j'avais besoin était d'être suivie partout ! J'avais besoin d'espace, tout de même !

Il ne remarqua pas mon changement d'humeur et continua à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Je ne préférais même pas imaginer à quoi il pensait.

- Quoi ? Tu vas engager un garde du corps aussi ? lançai-je ironiquement.

Il me regarda, surpris et repartit dans ses pensées. Envisageait-il vraiment cette idée ?

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, papa ! explosai-je. Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à engager un garde du corps ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes lorsque tu parle de m'emmener au lycée ! Que ce n'est qu'une blague et que personne n'a à me suivre où que j'aille ! Tu sais très bien que je suis quelqu'un d'indépendant et que je déteste qu'on regarde mes moindres faits et gestes ! J'en ai déjà un qui me suit, je pense que c'est suffisant !

- Enfin Bella, tu ne comprends donc pas ! s'écria-t-il. Ta sécurité est beaucoup plus importante que ton bien-être ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, cet homme est dangereux ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'arrêter, j'y laisserai ma vie s'il le faut ! Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation je me trouve ? Je viens de te retrouver, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à nouveau !

Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues. J'étais égoïste. Je me souciais plus de mon confort personnel que des sentiments de mon père. Il avait goûté à la solitude pendant une longue période et il n'avait pas envie de la retrouver. Devant moi, j'avais un père plus qu'inquiet pour la vie de son enfant. C'était normal.

Je réalisai alors quelque chose. J'étais assez bonne pour refouler tout sentiment désagréable. Je n'avais pas encore mesuré l'ampleur de la situation. Je savais que j'étais en danger. J'avais cependant l'impression qu'un mur se dressait devant moi et qu'il empêchait les mauvaises ondes de passer. Je m'inquiétais plus pour Charlie que de ma situation présente. D'autres personnes se seraient probablement barricadées chez elle avec une horde de gardes du corps surveillant les alentours.

Pourtant, cela semblait si irréel. J'étais chez moi, avec mon père, assise sur le canapé du salon. C'était dur à croire qu'il y avait un homme dangereux qui voulait me faire du mal. Tout avait l'air si… normal.

Hésitant, Charlie posa sa main sur ma joue et essuya mes larmes. Puis, il la laissa simplement à cet endroit.

- Ecoute, Bella, reprit-il doucement. Je sais que tout ceci n'est pas facile. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Tu es la dernière personne au monde qui mérite de subir cette torture. Cette situation n'est que provisoire, tout rentrera dans l'ordre très bientôt. Tu recevras ton diplôme à la fin de l'année prochaine, partiras à l'université, rencontreras quelqu'un, te marieras et auras des enfants. Tu viendras me rendre visite, quelques fois pour prendre de mes nouvelles et nous discuterons de cela avec plus de légèreté. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous l'aurons attrapé et qu'il ne pourra plus te faire du mal. Je te le promets.

J'acquiesçai en réprimant mes larmes. Si seulement tout était aussi simple ! Parfois, je me demandais ce qui serait arrivé si j'étais restée à Phœnix. J'aurais vécu avec Renée, Phil voyagerait beaucoup. Ma mère ne le verrait pas et ne serait pas heureuse. Je me sentirais coupable parce que je saurais que c'était de ma faute. Je serais quand même venue à Forks. En conclusion, quoiqu'il se passe, je finirais ici. C'était le destin. Non pas que j'y croyais beaucoup, à vrai dire.

Charlie partit dans la cuisine, appeler Renée. Je ne voulais pas vraiment l'affronter, je laissai mon père faire le sale boulot. La connaissant, elle allait devenir hystérique, allait vouloir me ramener avec elle, puis prendrait le premier avion pour venir me voir, et enfin essaierait de m'emmener de force avec elle. Franchement, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à lui parler à ce moment-là. Je savais que c'était pourtant une réaction _normale_ chez une mère mais je ne voulais pas lui faire face.

Cela ne m'étonnerait pas non plus si elle blâmait Charlie pour tout cela. Comme si c'était sa faute, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'être un père attentionné.

En parlant du loup, je le vis entrer dans le salon avec une grimace. La conversation n'était apparemment pas très plaisante. J'imaginais Renée en train de crier sur le pauvre Charlie qui essayait de la calmer. Il me fit un sourire d'excuse et le dit :

- Elle veut te parler.

Paniquée, je secouai vivement la tête en lui lançant un regard suppliant. Il poussa un profond soupir et il repartit lentement dans la cuisine. A sa démarche, on aurait dit qu'il allait à l'abattoir. Je compatissais mentalement.

Je l'entendis dire à Renée que je dormais et qu'il était préférable de ne pas me réveiller. Il discuta encore un moment avec elle et j'allumai la télévision pour ne pas entendre leur conversation. Cela ne me regardait pas.

Quand il raccrocha, il me signala qu'elle arriverait demain matin, mais que je serais au lycée à ce moment-là. J'en fut soulagée : je n'étais pas sûre si je serais encore prête demain à l'affronter. Mieux vaut repousser au plus tard l'inévitable. C'était lâche, en effet, mais je ne pouvais et voulais faire autrement.

La soirée fut assez silencieuse, nous étions chacun perdus dans nos pensées. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à parler. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir, lire ou écouter de la musique. Tout ce qui pouvait me distraire était le bienvenu. C'est là que je me rappelai : il venait aussi la nuit. Il entrait probablement dans ma chambre et me… regardait ? A vrai dire, j'ignorais ce qu'il faisait et je préférais ne pas le savoir.

- Bella, ce soir je monterai la garde, lança soudain Charlie.

Je sursautai. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle tout d'un coup.

- Monter la garde ? Comment ça ?

- La lettre fait clairement savoir que cet _homme _(il avait prononcé ce mot avec tant de dégoût que j'en frissonnai) est dans les alentours, toutes les nuits. Peut-être même réussit-il à s'introduire dans ta chambre. Dans tous les cas, ce soir, je monte la garde. Dans ta chambre.

- Dans ma chambre ? répétai-je, hébétée.

- Oui.

Je fermai les yeux un instant. Inutile de recommencer une nouvelle dispute. Je pris de profondes respirations et lui dis, calmement :

- Tu as besoin de dormir, papa. Tu ne vas pas rester toute la nuit comme ça. Peut-être qu'il ne va pas venir de tout.

- Ne discute pas Bella, je viens. Un point c'est tout.

Je soupirai et montai dans ma chambre. Revenir dans cette pièce créait un sentiment assez étrange. Et dire qu'un inconnu se trouvait ici-même, la nuit dernière. Je fouillai un peu pour essayer de trouver quelque indice sur son éventuelle venue. Rien. Aucun objet n'avait été changé de place, rien d'inconnu ne s'y trouvait également. La fenêtre était fermée, à son habitude. Je m'y approchai et l'inspectai minutieusement. Elle avait l'air normale. Sauf qu'elle était propre. Non pas que je ne la nettoyai jamais mais cela faisait un moment que je n'y avais pas touché. Or, il n'y avait pas une once de poussière. Se pourrait-il qu'il est passé un bout de tissu dessus pour effacer toute trace d'emprunte ? C'était assez probable, à vrai dire.

Ce qui me préoccupait le plus était le fait qu'il ait pu rentrer. Comment avait-il fait ? La fenêtre était fermée et les portes verrouillées, j'en étais certaine. Comment pouvait-il rentrer chez moi sans casser quoique ce soit ?

J'ignorai pourquoi mais à cet instant, j'étais vraiment effrayée.

* * *

**Voilà, pour le deuxième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! Je voulais absolument éclaircir la relation père/fille encore Charlie et Bella dans une situation pareille. Du fait que chacun intériorise ses sentiments et préfère rester en contrôle de la situation. Je ne voyais pas vraiment Charlie éclater en sanglots au commissariat... ça, c'est plutôt Renée.**

**Bref, on ne sait toujours pas qui est cette personne. (je sais, je suis sadique) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on le saura bientôt!**

**Je ne posterai pas avant mercredi car j'ai un oral blanc de français mardi et je dois réviser à fond! Bref, désolée. Ensuite, je verrai si j'ai le temps (les profs adorent donner des disserts deux semaines avant la fin des cours)**

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est rapide, clair et efficace (on dirait que je fais de la pub XD)**

**Bisous**

**Perle Bleue**


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde! (se cache sous son bureau pour pas se faire tapper)

Okay, je sais que ça fait un mois que j'ai rien ajouté mais j'ai de bonnes raisons! (la fille qui cherche à se donner bonne conscience)

1ère bonne raison: je suis partie quelques jours à l'autre bout de la France pour le mariage de mon cousin. Pas vraiment le temps d'écrire donc.

2ème bonne raison: Quand je suis revenue, c'était dur retour à la réalite: le bac! Bien que je ne sois qu'en Première L, en plus du français, j'ai les maths et les matières scientifiques à passer. D'ailleurs, il me reste encore l'oral de français donc je dois réviser à fond

3ème bonne raison: J'avais aucune inspiration! Je savais ce que ce chapitre contiendrait mais je ne savais pas comment l'écrire. Donc croyez-moi quand je dit que j'ai pris 3 semaines pour l'écrire. Au final, je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite, il ne me plaît pas vraiment. Mais cadeau pour vous les gens, il est beaucoup plus long! (Je ne pouvais pas le réduire et je ne voulais pas le couper en deux alors...) D'ailleurs, merci Ivana pour m'avoir aidée en me disant ce qui allait et ce qui n'allait pas! Gros bisous pour toi.

Je le répète encore une fois: Bella emménage à Forks, chez Charlie comme au début du livre sauf que les Cullen n'y sont jamais venus, deux ans plus tôt! Donc Bella et Edward ne se connaissent pas et ne se sont jamais rencontrés! Donc non, Tentation et Hésitation ne sont pas pris en compte!

Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il s'était ennuyé. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas t'insulter parce que tu n'aimes pas mon histoire, tu as le droit d'avoir ton avis. J'éprouve juste l'envie de te donner le mien, je pense en avoir le droit. Donc: Ce n'est que le début de l'histoire, on ne peux pas avoir directement de l'action. Je préfère d'abord clarifier les émotions, sentiments et relations des personnages et après il y aura de l'action. Je sais pas, je suis comme ça. Personnellement, je pense qu'une histoire vaut mieux avec des personnages profonds et après de l'action, que juste de l'action avec des personnages superficiels. Bref, moi j'te donne juste mon avis, et tu en fais ce que tu veux. De plus, si tu n'aimes pas mon histoire ou que tu t'ennuies, je ne t'obliges pas à lire, tu sais.

Bref, je pense avoir fait le tour... je crois. Merci à tous en tout cas pour vos reviews, ça me fait êtremement plaisir. Je sais que le dernier chapitre était sans événement mais pour moi c'était comme une obligation d'en faire un sur la relation Charlie/Bella. Je sais qu'Edward manque à tout le monde mais ne vous en faites pas, il va bientôt arriver! Après tout c'est une romance, non? Que serait Bella sans Edward?

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

Je ne réussis pas à fermer l'œil cette nuit-là. Qui aurait pu dans ces circonstances ? J'étais, à présent, certaine qu'_il_ entrait par la fenêtre. Je frémissais rien qu'en y pensant. J'essayai de penser à autre chose ou de me distraire, en vain. Mon esprit retournait inévitablement à… ma situation. Mon cœur, alors, ratait un battement puis ceux-ci s'accéléraient. Ce que je ressentais était indescriptible, j'avais moi-même du mal à déchiffrer mes émotions. Avais-je peur ? C'était certain. Je ne souhaitais cela à personne d'autre. Sentir sa peur et celle des autres, c'était horrible. Ne pas savoir comment réagir, c'était pire.

Charlie n'était pas en meilleur état que moi. Il était resté toute la nuit, assis sur le rocking-chair, regardant par la fenêtre. Il affichait un regard meurtrier et je n'avais aucun doute de la personne à laquelle il était adressé. Bien que j'insistais pour qu'il apporte un matelas pour pouvoir au moins être confortable, il refusa. Il ne voulait surtout pas se laisser distraire. Mensonge. Si je n'arrivais pas à penser autre chose, c'était pareil pour lui. Il voulait seulement être le plus près possible de la fenêtre pour pouvoir sauter à la gorge de l'intrus et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. J'avais remarqué qu'il avait emmené son arme de service avec lui et qu'à chaque mouvement, il était sur ces gardes. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, après tout, la vie de sa fille était en danger. J'étais seulement inquiète qu'il était prêt à utiliser son arme. Je détestai la violence et je ne voulais pas que mon père finisse en prison ou pire, mort. C'était assez ironique, tout de même. Le shérif qui finit en prison pour meurtre.

J'anticipais la journée à venir. Elle serait très longue. A ce moment-là, toute la ville devait être au courant que la fille du Chef Swan était en danger. Je n'imaginais même pas les réactions des mes amis, demain. Quant à Renée, c'était sa venue que je craignais le plus. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle arrivait seulement pendant mon absence. Cela ne m'étonnerait, cependant pas si elle débarquait en plein milieu d'un cours pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours vivante … Elle n'oserait tout de même pas ?

Avec un soupir, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil. Environ quatre heures du matin. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour envisager quoique ce soit en dehors de son lit. Je décidai, avec détermination, que ce n'était pas un homme, qui certes me suivait partout, qui m'empêcherait de dormir. Je regonflai mon oreiller et m'allongeai sur le côté, face au mur. J'essayais de vider mon esprit et de penser à des choses plaisantes. Cependant, rien ne me venait. J'étouffai un cri de frustration. Je savais que Charlie m'entendait mais, à vrai dire, cela avait peu d'importance.

Je fixai, ensuite, le mur attendant que le marchand de sable daigne à montrer sa présence. Après une éternité, la fatigue se fit enfin savoir et je tombai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

La sonnerie de mon réveil me tira brutalement de ma léthargie. Il me semblait n'avoir dormi que cinq minutes. Je parcourus ma chambre du regard. Charlie n'était plus là. Il avait dû partir au travail. Je me levai, pris un jean et une chemise blanche de mon armoire, puis allai dans la salle de bain me préparer pour le lycée.

Une fois prête, je descendis dans la cuisine et eus la surprise d'apercevoir Charlie en train de faire la cuisine. _Essayer_ de faire la cuisine était le terme plus exact. Je me demandai encore une fois comment avait-il fait pour se nourrir quand j'habitais à Phœnix. C'était surprenant qu'il ait pu passer tant d'années sans savoir cuisiner.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dis-je toujours aussi surprise.

- Je te prépare ton petit-déjeuner comme tu peux le voir. Un père n'a pas le droit de faire ça pour sa fille ? me répondit-il en se retournant avec un sourire (forcé, je devais l'avouer).

- Quand il s'agit de toi, non, le taquinai-je.

Ma tentative visant à détendre l'atmosphère fonctionna. Il laissa échapper un petit rire sincère et m'intima l'ordre de m'asseoir, ce que je fis. Le repas ne fut pas si mauvais. A mon avis, c'était la seule chose que Charlie était capable de faire en cuisine.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au travail ? m'enquis-je.

Habituellement, il était déjà parti, à cette heure-ci.

Il me lança un regard inquisiteur en réponse.

- Aurais-tu oublié notre conversation d'hier ? Je t'ai dit que je t'emmènerai et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Je grimaçai. J'espérai plutôt qui _lui_ avait oublié la conversation. Et apparemment, il l'avait compris lui aussi. J'essayai de ne pas penser à mon arrivée humiliante sous les regards curieux et, surtout, dérangeants des élèves.

- Et si on faisait un compromis ?

- Lequel ?

Il était méfiant.

- Je te laisse m'emmener au lycée, mais on prend ma camionnette.

Il parut soulagé.

- C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à pire. Si ce n'est que ça, c'est d'accord. Je reviendrai ici la poser pour ensuite aller chercher Renée. J'irai plus vite avec ma voiture.

J'acquiesçai et débarrassai la table. Je remontai dans ma chambre pour préparer mon sac. C'est là que je la vis. Une autre lettre. Pourtant, j'étais sûre qu'elle n'y était pas lorsque je m'étais réveillée. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose. Il était dans cette pièce, il y a quelques minutes et il ne devait pas être très loin, à présent. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit toujours dans ma chambre ? Sous le lit ? Dans mon armoire ?

Impossible qu'il soit dans ce dernier puisque j'y avais pris mes vêtements pour me changer et la porte était encore ouverte. Mon attention se porta alors sur mon lit encore défait. Il faudrait vraiment être tordu pour se cacher dessous. J'oubliai : il _était_ tordu.

Me sentant ridicule, j'y jetai tout de même un coup d'œil. Rien. Le cœur battant, je me précipitai à la fenêtre et l'ouvris. Les alentours étaient déserts, il n'y avait pas un chat. Je refermai la fenêtre et m'approchai de mon bureau, où la lettre y était posée. Je reconnus instantanément l'écriture formant mon nom entier. _Isabella. _J'ignorai s'il était au courant mais je détestai qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Le faisait-il exprès ? Ainsi, je pourrais mieux le remarquer ?

Je la pris et réfléchis. Pourquoi me torturer plus l'esprit, je savais déjà ce qu'elle contenait à peu près. Il ne valait mieux pas en parler à Charlie, il en deviendrait malade. Résolue, je la déchirai en morceau et la jetai dans la corbeille à papiers. Si seulement tous mes problèmes pouvaient disparaître comme cette lettre.

Essayant d'oublier ce que je venais de voir, je pris mon sac et descendit dans la cuisine. Charlie était devant l'évier, en train de faire la vaisselle. Je roulai les yeux, j'étais peut-être en danger mais je n'étais pas incapable non plus.

Bientôt, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Chevrolet et nous prîmes le chemin du lycée, en silence. Je sentais déjà l'appréhension me gagner, au fur et à mesure. Je n'avais jamais été aussi nerveuse juste pour aller en cours. Même lors de mon premier jour à Forks, je ne l'étais pas autant que ça.

L'arrivée bruyante de ma camionnette au parking de l'école attira l'attention des élèves. Je distinguai déjà Jessica, Mike et les autres qui m'attendaient près de la voiture de ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je surprise en voyant Charlie garer la voiture et descendre.

- Je veux juste parler quelques secondes à tes amis, répondit-il simplement.

Désespérée, j'enfouis ma tête dans mes mains, souhaitant que tout ceci n'soit qu'un cauchemar. Je ne voulais pas voir mon père parler à mes amis, c'était trop humiliant. Pourtant, la curiosité étant trop forte, je me retrouvais bientôt à scruter les réactions des différents interlocuteurs. Si seulement je pouvais lire sur les lèvres.

Soudain, je vis Mike s'avancer et dire quelque chose au Chef Swan (il avait prit sa posture de shérif). Il s'était planté droit devant lui et avait l'air de parler de façon solennelle. Jessica avait les sourcils froncés et s'était avancée à son tour pour annoncer quelque chose. Angela, elle, me regardait, inquiète. J'ignorai si elle se souciait des événements passés et peut-être futurs ou des paroles prononcées juste devant elle. J'aurais peut-être dû descendre avec Charlie en fin de compte.

… Oh non. Je crois avoir deviné ce que mon père leur demandait. Il leur disait sûrement de ne pas me laisser seule une seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne me chercher. Bien sûr, Mike s'était immédiatement porté volontaire et Jessica, jalouse, l'avait suivi dans son mouvement. Pourquoi moi ?

Je sortis de la camionnette et restai à côté. Pas question que je m'approche du groupe. Angela, qui m'avait suivit du regard, s'approcha doucement. Elle fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : elle me prit dans ses bras. Je demeurai quelques secondes, surprise, les bras ballants. Puis, reprenant mes esprits, je lui rendis son étreinte. J'étais vraiment touchée par son geste.

- On est tous inquiet pour toi, tu sais ? dit-elle lorsqu'elle me relâcha.

- Il ne faut pas, ce n'est rien. Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger.

En réponse, elle m'offrit un faible sourire, peu convaincue.

- Qu'est-ce que mon père vous a demandés ? demandai-je voulant vérifier mon hypothèse.

- Qu'on ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. Mike s'est senti plus que… ravi d'obéir à ses ordres. Jessica aussi d'ailleurs.

Je grimaçai, connaissant très bien les raisons derrière ce soudain engouement.

- De toutes façons, on l'aurait fait que ton père le demande ou non, reprit Angela voyant l'expression que j'affichais. Si on met de côté le faible que Mike a pour toi et la jalousie de Jessica, ils se font du souci aussi pour toi. Mais, ce ne sont que des adolescents après tout…

C'était une des qualités que j'aimais chez elle. Elle ne passait jamais par quatre chemins, elle était toujours directe. Elle savait toujours ce qu'il fallait dire au moment voulu ou, au contraire, ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Autrement dit, c'était assez aisé de parler avec elle.

- En parlant d'adolescents, reprit-elle, je suis sûre que Tyler et Eric se porteront aussi volontaire pour t'accompagner.

Je gémis. Cette journée promettait d'être un enfer.

- Dis-moi que tout ceci n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Ca aurait été plus prudent si tu étais restée chez toi, non ?

- Je refuse de céder à la panique. C'est ce qu'il voudrait. Il veut sûrement que je me barricade chez moi et que je me cache sous la couette. Je veux lui prouver que je n'ai pas peur et que je peux mener une vie parfaitement normale.

- Tu es vraiment courageuse

- Non, je suis plutôt peureuse, en fait. Tout ce que je viens de te dire, je n'en pense pas un mot. J'essaie d'y croire mais une part de moi aura toujours peur. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit mais je suis plutôt bonne pour refouler les émotions négatives. Cela avait marché jusqu'à hier, je n'avais pas encore réalisé l'ampleur de la situation. Mais maintenant, je suis morte de peur.

C'était la première fois que je le disais à haute voix. Il était tellement facile de se confier à Angela, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Elle avait le don de m'apaiser rien que par sa présence.

Hésitante, elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules, d'un geste réconfortant.

- Bella, c'est normal d'avoir peur. A ta place, je serais terrifiée ! Et tu _es_ courageuse. La plupart des gens, moi y compris, resteraient enfermés chez eux ou se seraient enfuis loin d'ici. Mais non, toi, tu décides de te lever le matin comme d'habitude, de sortir et d'affronter le monde. Peu de personnes feraient ça, Bella, je t'assure. Et c'est naturel d'être effrayée. Réponds-moi franchement, qui ne le serait pas ?

J'étais sans voix, ne sachant que dire. J'ignorai comment elle faisait, peut-être avait-elle suivit des cours, mais elle _savait_ comment remonter le moral des gens. C'était à la fois rassurant et… effrayant.

- Merci Angela, me contentai-je de dire.

Elle reçut très bien le message à travers ces mots et me sourit.

- Ben a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir, continuai-je.

A présent, elle rougissait (pour une fois que ce n'était pas moi) et me remercia. Notre attention, se retourna ensuite vers le groupe qui, eux, nous fixaient curieusement. Après un dernier au revoir, Charlie revint vers nous.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, maintenant. Surtout, fais attention à toi et ne reste jamais seule. Compris ?

J'acquiesçai et un après un dernier sourire (forcé, encore une fois), il démarra la camionnette et sortit du parking. Je remarquai que dans la cabine de la Chevrolet, il me lançai des petits coups d'œil frénétiques jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que je le perdis de vue.

A présent, j'étais seule face au monde, comme le disais si bien Angela. Il semblait qu'ils se soient tous donnés le mot pour m'enlacer. Je n'étais pas vraiment quelqu'un qui aimait les effusions d'affections donc j'étais assez embarrassée. Mike semblait penser que je sentais bon puisqu'il me prit dans ses bras plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait fallut. Jessica n'avait pas l'air très heureuse.

Je commençai vraiment à regretter d'être venue. Je savais que mes amis s'inquiétaient seulement pour moi mais ça commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. J'étais un être humain pas une bête de foire ou un objet fragile. Tyler et Eric essayèrent aussi de montrer leur amitié mais je partis rapidement du parking avant que l'un des deux puissent me toucher. Angela me suivit, se mordant la lèvre durant le chemin. Les élèves me regardaient comme si j'étais un extraterrestre et murmuraient entre eux sur mon passage.

Sentant les larmes et le rouge sur mon visage, j'accélérai le pas. Malheureusement, Dieu n'était pas avec moi puisque je trébuchai sur mes traîtres de pieds et tombai à terre. Angela m'aida à me relever tandis que mon visage était en flammes et je me précipitai dans les toilettes des filles. Il semblait que cet endroit soit devenu mon refuge récemment.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce me relaxa, un tant soit peu. Je posais mes mains sur un des lavabos et me regardai dans le miroir. J'avais les yeux bouffis, le nez et les joues rouges et les larmes continuaient à couler. Je pouvais voir Angela derrière moi, qui me regardait tristement. Refusant de croiser son regard, je me passais de l'eau sur le visage, nettoyant ainsi mon visage de mes pleurs et le rafraîchissant. Cela me fit le plus grand bien.

Mes pensées se firent plus claires. Je pris une grande inspiration et me retournai. Angela se trouvait toujours là. Sans paraître indiscrète et m'étouffer de paroles dénuées d'authenticité, sa simple présence me faisait sentir moins seule. Je l'en serais toujours reconnaissante pour cela.

- Je leur parlerai, déclara-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai en signe de remerciement. Nous sortîmes des toilettes, toujours sous le regard des élèves. Je détestai être le centre d'attention. Voilà pourquoi je n'aimais pas Forks, c'était une petite ville. Il se passe une seule chose, aussi insignifiante soit-elle et on devient l'objet des commérages. Je rejoignis Jessica qui m'attendait à côté de la porte tandis qu'Angela allait parler aux garçons. C'était gentil de sa part, je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de le faire moi-même. Je n'en avais pas vraiment la force.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ton père et toi comptez faire ? me demanda Jessica tandis que nous marchions dans les couloirs du lycée.

- Je n'en sais trop rien encore. Charlie ne m'a pas encore parlé de ses plans. Il doit aller chercher ma mère à l'aéroport tout à l'heure.

- Elle va te ramener à Phœnix ?

- Elle va essayer du moins. Mais je suis aussi têtue qu'elle, répondis-je avec un léger sourire.

Je me rappelai qu'à Phœnix, il était souvent dur de prendre une décision lorsque nous avions des avis opposés. Phil trouvait ça hilarant, apparemment.

- Pourquoi veux-tu rester ? Si j'étais à ta place, je prendrai le premier avion pour aller à l'autre bout du monde !

Je ne désirais pas répéter une nouvelle fois, les raisons de ce choix. Je lui mentis alors, de la façon la plus convaincante possible :

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

Elle n'insista pas. Bientôt, nous nous séparâmes pour aller dans nos salles de cours respectives et Eric prit le relais. Il se conduisit à son habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé de spécial. Je me demandais ce qu'Angela avait bien pu leur dire. Il me faudrait l'interroger plus tard.

Les cours se passèrent sans événement, les professeurs ne me firent aucune remarque. Je voyais cependant, à leurs regards ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils devaient avoir entendu parler de la précédente jeune fille disparue ou peut-être même étaient-ils dans cette ville quand cela s'était passé. Je soupçonnais M. Mason de l'avoir connue, il était assez troublé durant le cours.

C'est en maths que cela se produisit. J'avais toujours detesté cette matière mais à présent, je pensais qu'elle était maudite. Lorsque je vis Mrs Cope débarquer en plein cours, je sus que c'était pour moi. Un part de moi espérait que tout ceci n'était pas réel mais c'était comme demander l'impossible.

- Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, dit-elle au professeur, gênée, est-ce que je pourrais vous emprunter Miss Swan quelques instants, je vous prie ?

Instantanément, tous les regards convergèrent dans ma direction. Non pas qu'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà. Durant ses dernières heures, les élèves (les professeurs aussi) n'arrêtaient pas de me lancer des coups d'œil s'attendant sûrement à ce que je m'évanouisse d'une seconde à l'autre. Il semblait que le rouge avait trouvé un foyer confortable sur mes joues.

- Bien sûr bien sûr, répondit M. Varner tout aussi surpris que les élèves. Isabella, prenez vos affaires avec vous, j'ignore combien de temps vous serez partie.

Gardant la tête baissée, je rangeai mes livres et cahiers dans mon sac. Je sentais bien les yeux indiscrets des personnes présentes sur moi. Une fois fini, je sortis de la salle, non sans trébucher sur un cartable au passage.

Etant sûre d'être bien seule avec la secrétaire, je lui posais la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle réarrangea sa coiffure, apparent signe de nervosité avant de répondre :

- Votre mère veut vous voir. Elle est… ici, tout comme votre père. Ils vous attendent à l'accueil.

Elle avait osé ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Elle faisait tout pour que mon humiliation soit totale ! Je concevais que ce n'était qu'une mère inquiète mais elle dépassait les bornes ! Elle ne pouvait pas attendre quelques heures ? Ce n'était pas comme si Charlie ne lui avait rien dit ! Elle savait que j'allais parfaitement bien, mais non, il fallait qu'elle me sorte d'un _passionnant_ cours de maths et qu'elle rajoute encore plus de ragots dans mon dossier « spécial Forks » !

Et Charlie ! N'en parlons pas ! Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Ne pouvait-il tout bonnement pas la retenir ? C'était un flic aux dernières nouvelles, c'était son boulot !

Mrs Cope dû sentir les irradiations de colères émanant de mon corps, puisque je la sentis légèrement s'éloigner. Devais-je lui mentionner que fulminer ne rime pas forcément avec violence ? Je lui jetai un regard noir et elle accéléra le pas. Apparemment, elle avait déjà dû subir les cris hystériques de ma mère avant mes humeurs. Et bien, telle mère, telle fille !

Nous arrivâmes bientôt à l'accueil et toute trace de colère disparut, laissant place à la crainte. C'était ma mère qui se trouvait là, je n'étais pas encore préparée à la voir. Il aurait fallu me laisser le temps de forger une carapace pour m'empêcher de craquer ! Dans quel sens ? Je l'ignorai mais aucun des deux n'était bon.

A peine la porte fut ouverte que je sentis deux grands bras m'encercler et me plaquer contre un corps, me coupant momentanément le souffle.

- Bella ! J'étais si inquiète pour toi ! Mon petit bébé en danger de mort, je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Tu n'as rien, ça va ?

Elle me relâcha enfin et plongea son regard rempli de larmes dans le mien. Puis soudainement, elle sembla penser à quelque chose :

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Un sauvage court en liberté et toi, tu trouves le temps d'aller étudier ? On a d'autres priorités que d'aller en cours ! Je t'autorise même à sécher !

Sa voix avait des accents aigus et hystériques. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si les classes d'à côtés nous entendaient. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Elle se retourna brusquement vers Charlie et pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction :

- Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Quel père laisse sa fille aller à l'école dans de pareilles circonstances ? Je n'aurais jamais dû l'envoyer à Forks, cette ville n'apporte jamais rien de bon ! Et puis pourquoi n'agis-tu pas ? Appelle le FBI, la CIA, les forces de l'Armée s'il le faut ! Mais arrête cet homme dangereux avant qu'il ne blesse ma fille !

- Maman, stop ! interrompis-je sèchement.

Je ne pouvais pas rester une seconde de plus sans intervenir. Charlie affichait une expression pleine de détresse et de culpabilité. Je soupçonnais ma mère de lui avoir passé un sacré savon dans la voiture. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'accuser de la sorte, il avait été un père formidable auprès de moi !

- Maman, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Papa a été un père exemplaire et je suis heureuse de vivre avec lui tout comme je l'étais avec toi ! Il a passé la nuit entière, sans fermer l'œil, à surveiller toute intrusion ! Il fait tout pour que je ne reste pas seule ! Il gère très bien la situation, je te l'assure ! S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi ! C'est moi qui ai voulu rester à Forks, moi qui ai voulu aller au lycée, moi qui ai refusé de parler de tout ça !

La pièce accueillit un long silence. Mrs Cope s'était éclipsée à l'arrière pour nous laisser de l'intimité. Mon père était figé, bouche bée et me fixait. Quant à ma mère, elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

- J'ignorai que…murmura-t-elle, comme ébahie.

Elle se retourna un moment vers Charlie comme pour s'excuser, mais se ravisa. Elle et sa fierté…

- Bella, rentrons à Phœnix. Cela ne sert à rien de rester plus longtemps ici, continua-t-elle.

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, je reste à Forks. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis !

- Mais enfin, sois raisonnable ! Pourquoi rester ici avec tout ce qu'il se passe ? Tu seras beaucoup plus en sécurité, là-bas. Phil et moi sommes rentrés de Jacksonville, on restera avec toi ! Et puis, tu adores Phœnix !

Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais je refusai de céder.

- J'ai dix-sept ans, je pense que je peux prendre des décisions moi-même. Je reste.

Elle n'apprécia, apparemment pas le ton utilisé. Elle se tint droite et me lança un regard noir.

- Tu viens avec moi. A présent, ce n'est pas une requête mais un ordre. Tu n'es pas majeure donc c'est moi qui décide, si oui ou non, tu restes.

Voilà que maintenant, elle prenait son rôle de mère. Pendant toutes ces années, j'avais été la plus responsable de nous deux, elle n'avait jamais été du genre autoritaire. Et c'était ce jour-là qu'elle me servait cet argument ? Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Ayant l'impression de suffoquer, je sortis de la pièce et retrouvait l'air frais. Je ne voulais pas lui faire face. Pas maintenant. Il fallait que je m'éloigne un moment, le temps que je me calme.

- Bella !

Mes parents continuaient de m'appeler, je pouvais entendre leurs voix se rapprocher. Ne comprennent-ils donc pas que j'ai envie d'être seule !

Je fonçai vers l'entrée du lycée. La sonnerie n'avait pas encore retentie, il n'y avait donc personne. Je pouvais d'ailleurs entendre le claquement de mes chaussures contre le sol à chacun de mes pas.

J'entendais quelqu'un courir derrière moi mais je refusai de me retourner. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur.

Soudain, je sentis deux bras glacés et durs encercler ma taille et m'entraîner dans un coin sombre. Mon cœur rata un battement, ma respiration s'accéléra. Je commençais très bien à connaître ces symptômes. Oh non…

- Bella ! s'écria la voix de mon père, paniqué.

Je levai lentement les yeux vers mon ravisseur. Je priai pour que tout ceci ne soit pas réel. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qui me jouait une mauvaise blague. Peut-être étais-je en train de paniquer pour rien.

Deux iris rouge sang rencontrèrent les miennes.

- Bonjour_ Isabella_.

* * *

**Voilà, un new chapter terminé! Désolé, si vous trouvez ça trop long (c'est ce que je pense en tout cas) mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre surtout quand mon ordinateur a eu un gros bug et que la moitié du chapitre a été efface. Comme une conne, j'avais oublier d'enregistrer et j'ai dû tout réecrire. J'ai failli jeter mon ordinateur par la fenêtre après ça... quoique j'aurais eu du mal XD**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review, ça fera énormément plaisir à Tata Melody! **

**Bisous**

**Perle Bleue**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Je tenais à m'excuser de mon retard de... 4 mois? J'étais partie pendant 2 mois pour les grandes vacances et je ne pouvais pas écrire là-bas. Quant au deux derniers moi, disons que l'école a pris pas mal de mon temps (maudit prof de philo) et que d'autres problèmes ont surgit. Je préférais prendre mon temps plutôt que de publier un chapitre baclé qui vous décevrait sûrement. **

**Sinon, le livre Révélation est enfin sorti! Pour ma part, je ne l'ai pas encore lu, à mon grand regret. Donc sachez que ce livre ne sera pas pris en compte en aucune façon! Même si je le lisais, il n'y aurait aucun spoiler dans cette histoire. Cela fait un bout de temps que je sais comment cette fanfiction va se finir et ce qu'il va se passer. Je n'ai donc pas envie de changer cela. Si par hasard, j'introduisais quelque chose de Révélation, je vous avertirais, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais, cela ne risque pas d'arriver...**

**Je fais un big hug à Alice: parce qu'il faut croire en l'amour. Daphné, je ne t'ai pas oubliée non plus, big hug aussi!!**

**Et merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir! Je crois que je n'en ai jamais reçu autant, c'est super gentil à vous! Bon je ne vous retarde pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**_Chapitre quatre_**

J'avais le sentiment d'être en plein cauchemar. Je le souhaitais de tout cœur. Je voulais que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve que j'aurais oublié rapidement. J'aurais ensuite reprit ma vie banale et tranquille. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas. Il était là, devant moi. Il me retenait prisonnière dans une embrasse de fer. Il m'était impossible de bouger. Je pouvais à peine distinguer les cris affolés de mon père. C'était comme si une barrière invisible me séparait de sa présence chaude et réconfortante. A la place, il n'y avait que froideur et obscurité.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du sien. Une force inconnue m'en empêchait. Cependant, je désirais plus que tout éviter ces deux yeux aussi effroyables que monstrueux. L'aurais-je rencontré dans d'autres circonstances, je l'aurais trouvé beau. Anormalement beau. Dans la pénombre, je distinguais parfaitement sa peau d'une importante pâleur, tout comme les cernes violacées sous ses yeux. La couleur de ses iris terminait le tableau. Mais à ce moment précis, ces traits le rendaient encore plus terrifiant.

Une douleur me transperça la poitrine, m'empêchant momentanément de respirer. Les battements de mon cœur étaient tellement forts et rapides qu'ils en devenaient douloureux. Je tentais de reprendre mon calme. Peine perdue. Comment rester tranquille dans une situation pareille ?

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. J'étais figée par la peur. Je devais pourtant agir, que cela empire ou améliore les choses. Je priai pour que ce soit le dernier qui se réaliserait.

- M-mon père e-est à côté, vous n'avez aucu-aucune chance, parvins-je à prononcer.

Mon intention première était de le désarçonner en parlant d'une voix assurée mais je n'avais réussi qu'à m'exprimer en trémolos. Cela parut l'amuser puisqu'un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage, dévoilant ainsi ses dents parfaitement blanches.

- C'est là que cela devient plus intéressant. Où serait l'intérêt de faire tout ça sans un peu d'action ? J'attendais impatiemment le jour où tu viendrais pleurer dans les bras de papa pour pouvoir enfin agir.

Ses yeux brûlaient d'intensité et m'empêchaient de penser correctement. La peur était trop grande. J'étais paralysée. Je sentis quelque chose d'humide contre mes joues et réalisai que c'était des larmes. Mon corps était secoué de tremblements. J'étais coupée du monde, plus aucun son ne traversait mes oreilles. Je pouvais seulement entendre ma respiration saccadée qui devenait de plus en plus superficielle à chaque seconde.

Mon esprit était comme recouvert d'un brouillard. Un brouillard qui m'oppressait à mesure que le temps passait. Je pouvais seulement distinguer les cris hystériques_ « Non pas lui ! Pas Charlie ! Il ne mérite pas ça ! » _qui résonnaient de manière continue dans ma tête.

- S'il vous plaît, laissez-le tranquille. Je ferai ce que vous voudrez mais laissez mon père en dehors de tout ça. Je vous en supplie !

Il plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans mes yeux larmoyants, comme s'il considérait ma demande. Je retins ma respiration anticipant sa réponse. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait quelque espoir pour Charlie ?

- Tentant, mais je me dois de décliner, déclara-t-il tout sourire.

J'essayai de me débattre mais ses bras se resserrèrent, me coupant le souffle. J'étouffai, ayant la sensation d'être retenue prisonnière par une étreinte de pierre. Incassable.

Soudain, la voix de mon père retentit de manière claire et distincte, dans la cour déserte.

- Qui que vous soyez, laissez ma fille tranquille ! Vous n'avez aucune chance, je suis armé ! Alors sortez de là et mettez les mains en l'air !

Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour laisser échapper un grand cri de détresse, une main glacée m'en empêcha, étouffant mon hurlement.

- Les choses deviennent enfin intéressantes, murmura mon ravisseur.

D'un mouvement brusque, il m'entraîna vers la lumière du jour, à la vue de tout regard indiscret et face au Chef de la ville. Celui-ci se tenait droit, arme pointée droit sur nous et yeux écarquillés. J'apercevais également ma mère au loin qui était retenue par Mrs Cope et un autre employé de l'école. Elle se débattait comme une diablesse et ne cessait de crier mon nom désespérément.

- Je le répète encore une fois. Lâchez ma fille et mettez les mains en l'air, déclara Charlie d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

Je le connaissais bien, pourtant. Ses yeux le trahissaient, exprimant ainsi l'angoisse qui le parcourait. _Il_ sembla également s'en rendre compte.

- Allons Charlie, cessons de jouer. Nous savons bien tous les deux que cette arme est mortelle pour quelconque humain. Avouez qu'il serait dommage qu'elle se retourne contre vous. Vous ne voudriez pas mourir sous les yeux de votre fille, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était pareille à un sifflement, tel un serpent glissant dangereusement vers sa proie avant de la mordre. Redoutable.

- Si vous tirez, poursuivit-il, la balle ne risque pas d'arriver à bon port, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Evidemment, il se servirait de moi comme d'un bouclier. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que même une arme à feu ne pourrait rien contre lui. Il avait l'air si… indestructible.

En tout cas, il n'y avait aucun doute, il tenait mon père sous sa coupe. Il était le maître de son propre jeu. Quant à nous, pauvres habitants de Forks, nous n'étions que de simples pions trop faibles pour nous battre. Il avait déjà gagné d'avance.

- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Isabella, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille, dis au revoir à Papa.

La réalité me fouetta de plein fouet. C'était fini. Je ne reverrais plus jamais Charlie, Renée, Angela, Ben et les autres. Je ne pourrais plus revoir le soleil, ni respirer l'air frais et pur de cette ville. Ma mère m'avait bien averti. Elle disait que je faisais une erreur. Ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons bien sûr, mais elle avait raison au final.

Les larmes coulaient librement à présent, et je sanglotais silencieusement. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir mourir si jeune. Mourir. La fin d'une vie. Qu'y avait-il après la mort ? Serais-je heureuse ? Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé auparavant. Il fallait dire aussi que personne n'en avait après moi.

Mon père sembla reprendre ses esprits et avança de quelques pas, nous tenant en joue, l'expression plus que déterminée.

- Ca suffit ! Lâchez-là, je n'hésiterais pas à tirer ! s'écria-t-il.

Je tentais de me débattre désespérément mais ce fut en vain. Il était trop fort. J'essayai par tous les moyens de me libérer de son embrasse, que ce soit par coups de pieds, de poings ou de coudes. Rien. Il ne broncha même pas. Il gardait son calme, un travers des plus frustrants.

- Vous ne le ferez pas, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de Charlie.

Tout le monde resta silencieux après ses paroles. Il avait raison, le shérif ne tirerait jamais. Il n'oserait pas.

Au loin se fit entendre une alarme, c'était celle de la police. Les renforts arrivaient enfin. Se pouvait-il que j'ai une chance ? J'en doutais fortement. Les cours devaient être terminés depuis un bon moment mais aucun élève ne se trouvait à l'extérieur. Ils avaient dû se barricader dans les salles de classes.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous apporter ? questionna le Chef. Cela me peinait de le voir comme ça.

- Très simple. C'est un jeu. Quelque chose qui apporte un peu de piment dans ma longue vie. Et puis, je dois avouer que votre fille…

Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux et inhala profondément. Je tressaillis.

- …sent divinement bon, acheva-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Comment ne pas résister ?

- Ne la touchez pas ! intervint mon père, perdant tout sang-froid.

Mon ravisseur perdit patience.

- Cessez vos enfantillages, vous savez très bien que j'ai gagné.

- On vous rattrapera. Je vous préviens, vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je me chargerai de vous tuer de mes propres mains, menaça Charlie, le regard tueur.

Cela ne fit que l'amuser. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et respira de nouveau. J'étais paralysée, incapable d'amorcer ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement de doigt.

- Comme ceci ? demanda-t-il.

- Ne la touche pas, espèce de psychopathe où je te jure que je te fais la peau !

C'était ma mère qui avait crié. Elle se trouvait toujours au même endroit et une personne de plus était venue aider ceux qui la retenaient en arrière. Ils avaient raison, c'était dangereux pour elle.

Un grand éclat de rire retentit ce qui me fit sursauter. Je levai imperceptiblement la tête et lui jetai un regard noir. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que lui pour trouver cela divertissant.

- Amusant, commenta-t-il simplement. Bon ! Il est temps pour Isabella et moi de vous fausser compagnie, nous n'avons pas toute la journée devant nous.

C'était peu dire.

- Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance Charlie, Renée.

Il parlait comme si nous prenions tranquillement le thé chez nous. Quelle insolence. Il faisait cela dans le seul but d'énerver un peu plus mes parents.

Les renforts étaient arrivés. Ils se tenaient au loin, armes braquées sur nous. Quoiqu'il arrive, je n'en ressortirais sûrement pas vivante. Dans une dernière tentative, je tentais de me défaire de son étreinte. En réponse, il resserra ses bras autour de moi, me coupant le souffle. Il y allait très probablement avoir des marques. Sa main n'avait toujours pas quitté ma bouche et couvrait à présent mon nez, m'empêchant ainsi de respirer complètement. Je me débattis comme une furie, tentant d'attraper ne serait-ce qu'un courant d'air. J'entendais les voix de mes parents crier, désespérés et affolés. La panique s'influait en moi à toute vitesse. Je ne pouvais pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! C'était trop tôt !

Je sentais mes poumons se bloquer. Cela ne durerait pas très longtemps. La tête me tourna, j'eus des vertiges. Mes yeux se fermèrent petit à petit tandis que mes mouvements se firent plus faibles. J'entendis un coup de feu. Puis plus rien. Etait-ce ça la mort ?

Un mal intense à la poitrine me réveilla. Je pouvais à présent respirer librement mais non sans douleur. Je gardais les yeux fermés le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Apparemment, j'étais allongée. Le sol était dur. Sa texture m'indiquait que j'étais sur l'herbe. Etais-je morte ? Si c'était le cas, je ne pensais pas que cela serait aussi désagréable.

J'ouvris prudemment les yeux. Au-dessus, de longs arbres se tenaient étroitement droits. Les épaisses branches empêchaient toute lumière de traverser rendant au paysage, une atmosphère belle mais inquiétante.

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursautai et tournai la tête. _Il_ était là, dans toute splendeur. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui puisse être si beau et pourtant si laid. Il était d'une beauté terrifiante.

A présent, j'arrivais à le voir parfaitement. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns et ses yeux étaient toujours d'une couleur rouge sang. Il n'était pas très grand, bien qu'il me dépassait d'une tête.

Soudain, tous les récents événements refirent surface. Charlie ! Renée !

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je affolée.

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le saches pas, répondit-il simplement, tout en regardant au loin.

J'essayai de rassembler mes souvenirs. Je me rappelai m'être débattue, puis avoir manqué d'air. Son étreinte de fer était encore perceptible à travers la douleur que j'éprouvais à la poitrine. Je n'osais pas toucher cette partie meurtrie, ne voulant pas souffrir plus.

Un coup de feu ! J'avais entendu un coup de feu, juste avant de perdre conscience ! Qui avait était touché ? Certainement pas lui en tout cas. Il avait évidemment gagné.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé ? J'ai entendu quelqu'un tirer, continuai à le questionner, impitoyable.

Il fallait des réponses à mes questions. Seul lui les détenait.

Il sortit de sa torpeur et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux me glacèrent le sang. Je frissonnai.

- Le seul moyen pour toi de le savoir est d'y retourner. Ce qui n'arrivera sûrement pas, du moins, _pas dans cette vie_.

La façon dont il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles me firent froid dans le dos. Mon destin était scellé, je ne pouvais rien y faire. Etrangement, je ne ressentais pas la panique que j'éprouvais auparavant. J'étais calme. J'avais accepté ce qui allait m'arriver. J'avais accepté de mourir. C'était inévitable.

Je m'inquiétais seulement pour mes parents. Ils ne méritaient pas de perdre leur fille de la sorte ! Renée aurait Phil pour la consoler mais Charlie ? Il vivait seul, n'avait pas de vraie vie sociale.

Et puis cette balle… Qui avait tiré ? Mon père ? Ou les policiers derrière ? Quelqu'un avait sûrement dû être blessé ! Je priais silencieusement pour que cela ne soit pas le cas. Je détestais être dans le noir comme cela, sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne pouvais cependant rien faire. _Il_ avait pris le contrôle, je ne pouvais rien contre lui. Je m'en étais depuis longtemps rendue compte. Nous étions de forces inégales, je n'étais pas de taille à le combattre.

- Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ?

Quitte à mourir autant savoir pourquoi.

Mon interlocuteur afficha un sourire presque aimable. _Presque_. Il s'approcha et s'assit à mes côtés. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Il était beaucoup trop près à mon goût.

- Je m'appelle Joël, révéla-t-il. Et pour ce qui est de mes motivations, je suppose que c'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de trouver.

Joël. Un prénom simple et courant.

- Et… cette fille, il y a plusieurs années, c'était vous ?

Je me surprenais moi-même. J'étais perdue au milieu de la forêt en train de converser tranquillement avec mon kidnappeur qui avait bien l'intention de me tuer.

Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et il sembla se perdre dans ses souvenirs. De bons souvenirs d'après son expression.

- Oui, c'était moi. Je m'étais bien amusé à l'époque mais je m'étais fait plus discret. Je dois avouer que comme proie, tu es nettement meilleure. Je me suis bien amusé ces dernières semaines. De plus, tu sens tellement bon, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu résister aussi longtemps. Enfin, comme on dit : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

J'inspirai une grande bouffée d'air. Cet homme semblait si jeune. Le jour où cette jeune fille est morte, il ne devait être qu'un adolescent. A moins qu'il ne soit pas humain. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent. Tout s'expliquait à présent. Sa force surhumaine, le fait qu'il puisse s'introduire chez moi en peu de temps sans que personne ne le remarque, sa capacité à effacer tout trace de son passage, ses yeux, la pâleur de sa peau. Il n'était tout simplement pas humain ! Voilà pourquoi il ne s'inquiétait pas face à Charlie, une simple arme à feu ne pourrait rien contre lui. Il était comme invincible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? murmurai-je, redoutant la réponse.

Il approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres nous séparent. Je ne parvenais pas à bouger, j'étais figée. Il eut un sourire narquois des plus effrayants. Puis, réduisant une nouvelle fois la distance, il chuchota au creux de mon oreille :

- Ton pire cauchemar.

Soudain, je sentis une vive douleur à ma gorge. Ma tête se mis à tourner. Je connaissais ce symptôme. C'était du sang. Mon sang. Il m'avait mordue.

* * *

**Okay, pitié ne me tuez pas! J'y peux rien, ce n'est pas de ma faute! (enfin si un peu...)**

**Bref, j'essaierai de mettre le 5ème chapitre avant la rentrée, donc vous devriez l'avoir bientôt. Le chapitre 6 et 7 devraient arriver peu après puisqu'ils sont déjà écrits. Je sais, bizarre... J'ai juste à faire quelques modifications et c'est tout!**

**Voilà! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout!**

**Bisous**

**Perle Bleue**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Bon je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, je suis juste désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt. C'est juste que j'ai décidé de me concentrer sur d'autres projets originaux d'écriture et sur mon année de terminale. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Je vous remercie énormément pour vous reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir! Depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordi qui ne va pas tarder à rendre l'âme donc je ne pouvais pas trop répondre à vos reviews, cela faisait trop buguer mon ordinateur. Enfin, ça va un peu mieux à présent. _

_Pour la référence à Mulan que j'ai faite, à vrai dire, je m'en étais pas rendue compte! Je savais juste qu'elle avait déjà été dite quelque part! Mais merci de me l'avoir rappelé surtout que j'adore cette scène dans Mulan!^^_

_Bref, bonne lecture!_

_Résumé des chapitres précédents: Bella vient d'enménager à Forks et reçoit des lettres anonymes étranges. Elle décide de les cacher à son père pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Cependant, lorsque Jessica découvre l'existence de ces lettres, elle encourage Bella à en parler à son père et de porter plainte. S'en suit une conversation entre père et fille chez les Swan et le débarquement de Renée, le lendemain, en plein milieu des cours. Bella, exaspérée par le comportement de sa mère décide d'aller prendre l'air et se retrouve nez à nez avec son ravisseur. Après l'avoir enlevé devant toute l'école, il l'emmène dans la forêt où il la mord._

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

Mordue. Il m'avait mordue. A travers la douleur lancinante, je le sentais aspirer un liquide hors de mon corps. Du sang. Il s'abreuvait de mon sang ! Il poussa un soupir de contentement et me serra plus étroitement, coupant toute respiration. A chaque seconde, je m'affaiblissais. A chaque seconde, je sentais la vie s'échapper.

- Tu es encore meilleure que je ne l'imaginais, murmura-t-il sans pour autant s'arrêter.

J'agrippai une poignée d'herbe. Je m'accrochais désespérément aux dernières parcelles de vie qu'il me restait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé mourir de la sorte. Mon sang s'échappait petit à petit, me destinant ainsi à une mort lente et douloureuse. Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en sortir. C'était la fin. Nul espoir ne se présentait à moi. Je devais l'accepter.

Je décidai de ne plus penser à rien et de laisser les ténèbres me prendre comme il se devait. Je ne devais pas songer à Charlie, ni à Renée, ni à personne d'autre. C'était trop pénible. Je regrettai juste que mon père ne puisse pas connaître sa fille. Il ne méritait pas cela, c'était un homme bon. Je priai de toutes mes forces pour qu'il fasse son deuil le plus vite possible. Quant à Renée, Phil serait là pour la soutenir. Elle n'était plus seule à présent, je pouvais la confier à mon nouveau beau-père sans problème. Elle aura probablement d'autres enfants, qui sait ?

Je fermai les yeux et mon emprise sur l'herbe se desserra. J'étais faible, très faible. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : m'endormir. M'endormir pour ne plus jamais me réveiller. Verrais-je ma vie défiler sous mes yeux au dernier instant ? C'était une question encore sans réponse. En attendant, je souhaitais juste vider mon esprit. Que me restait-il donc à faire ? Rien. Il ne me restait pas plus qu'une poignée de secondes à présent. Je le sentais. Chaque fibre de mon corps le sentait. Je n'avais plus aucun lien avec la réalité. Je ne savais plus rien. J'avais tout oublié. Quatre... Trois…Deux…_Un_...

Un cri effroyable me parvint aux oreilles. C'était le mien. J'étais enfermée dans une noirceur totale. Il n'y avait rien autour de moi. C'était le néant. Je le sentais pourtant. Le feu. Le feu qui consumait mon corps, de la tête aux pieds. Le feu qui provenait de mon cou. Là où il m'avait mordue. Je le sentais s'insinuer en moi comme une flèche. Que m'avait-il donc fait ? Etait-ce ça la mort ? Etais-je donc en enfer ? Je tentai de me libérer des flammes invisibles. Mes membres se contorsionnèrent. Je courus, du moins, j'en avais la sensation. Cependant, le feu me tenait toujours prisonnière d'une embrasse de fer. Je brûlai littéralement. Cette chaleur était épouvantable ! Que tout cela cesse ! Que mes souffrances s'évanouissent !

J'entendis une voix lointaine et familière. J'avais l'impression qu'un voile épais nous séparait.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, chère Isabella, tout va bien se passer.

Une rage incontrôlable s'empara de moi. Je connaissais cet homme. C'était _lui_ qui m'avait mise dans cet état. _Lui_ qui était la cause de cette douleur insoutenable ! Ma vie avait basculé du jour au lendemain à cause de lui ! C'était lui qui devrait être à ma place ! Je serrai la mâchoire pour empêcher tout son d'en sortir. Je ne lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de me voir souffrir. J'ignorais si j'étais morte ou vivante mais une chose était certaine : _il_ était là. Il me hantait, me narguait !

Toutefois, je n'étais pas habituée à cette douleur. Elle me déchirait de l'intérieur, me faisait souffrir le martyre. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. J'étais piégée dans les ténèbres. Cette noirceur m'oppressait et me brûlait. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, que tout cela finisse. Je voulais mourir ! Une fois de plus ! Je n'accueillais jamais la mort aussi bien qu'à ce moment-là. Elle pouvait me prendre, faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi pourvu que ce supplice s'arrête ! Je ferai n'importe quoi !

Les secondes paraissaient des heures. Je n'avais aucune connexion avec la réalité, j'étais emprisonnée dans cette prison noire. Mon cœur essayait de se frayer un chemin pour sortir de ma poitrine. Il battait tellement fort qu'il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible. Il était entré dans un combat effréné avec les flammes pour rester en vie. Pour que je reste en vie. C'était le centre de toute souffrance, la cause pour laquelle je souhaitais mourir. J'étais même prête à demander à mon ravisseur de me tirer une balle en plein cœur.

Je tentais inlassablement d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne réussissais qu'à distinguer une forme floue, celle des arbres qui se penchaient comme pour veiller sur moi. Je m'étonnais de voir encore avec ce feu. J'aurais pensé que mes organes de vue avaient été brûlés comme le reste de mon corps. Je n'osais pas imaginer à quoi je ressemblais et je ne m'en souciais que très peu, à vrai dire. Je voulais juste mourir. Etait-ce trop demander ?

Il n'y avait personne autour de moi. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit parti ? Se pouvait-il que je sois tranquille ? Enfin, tranquille était un terme bien peu approprié dans cet état de mille et une souffrances. Cependant, j'endurais. J'endurais cette douleur. Il fallait dire aussi que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Je refermai les yeux brusquement. L'effort avait créé une nouvelle vague de flammes dans mon corps et je laissais échapper un cri plaintif. Si ce n'était pas l'enfer, je préférais ce dernier mille fois à ma situation présente. J'étais une vraie fournaise.

J'ignorais pendant combien de temps j'étais restée de la sorte. Le temps importait immensément et peu à la fois. S'il y avait une date limite, pourvu qu'elle soit proche. J'étais fatiguée d'essayer de me battre. Je souhaitais à tout prix que le feu gagne ce combat. Que mon cœur renonce. A cette pensée, je poussai un nouveau cri et mes muscles se contractèrent. Il semblait que les flammes se focalisaient sur le dernier membre qui se battait encore pour ma vie. Petit à petit, elles quittaient mes pieds, mes jambes, mes mains et mes bras. Pourtant, cela ne calma en rien la douleur. Au contraire, elle s'intensifia. Toute l'énergie de ce _parasite_ convergeait en un seul point. Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes hurlements. Ma respiration se faisait rapide et superficielle. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Etrangement, une vague de soulagement me parcourut le corps. Mon cœur offrait ses ultimes battements. C'était un combat perdu d'avance. Tout serait bientôt fini.

Je pris une profonde inspiration qui me parut superflue. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Je me trouvais au même endroit qu'auparavant. Tout paraissait si semblable et pourtant si différent. Je parvenais à voir avec une acuité sans fin. Chaque détail était perceptible, qu'il se trouvait à une centaine de mètres ou juste devant moi. Je pouvais distinguer les milliers d'insectes qui se baladaient aux alentours, cachés par l'herbe. Aucune chenille se faufilant à travers le feuillage des arbres ne passait outre ma vue aiguisée. C'était aussi fascinant que dérangeant. Cette situation me décontenançait. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, je brûlais littéralement ! Mon cœur combattait le feu avec véhémence.

Je sursautais brusquement. Mon cœur ! Fébrile, je pressai la main sur ma poitrine. Rien. Aucun battement. J'étais comme morte. Je l'étais peut-être bel et bien ! L'hypothèse d'avoir rejoint une sorte d'autre monde n'était pas à négliger.

Doucement, je me levais. Mes mouvements étaient gracieux, loin de ma maladresse d'antan. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Je fis un tour sur moi-même, comme pour exécuter un pas de danse. Je restai parfaitement droite et mes gestes furent coordonnés. Je ne trébuchai pas, ni ne tombai. Il y avait un problème. Je réitérai mes actions précédentes. Pas le moindre faux pas. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Se pouvait-il que le Paradis offrait une grâce sans fin à tout nouveau venu ? J'ignorai que la Bible parlait de cette « grâce » là !

Plaisanteries mises à part, je tentai de ne pas céder à la panique. Je recommençai à tourner sur moi-même. Et encore. Encore. Encore. Je m'arrêtai soudain. Je n'avais pas le moindre vertige !

- Je vois que tu t'accommodes très vite à ta nouvelle situation, déclara une voix masculine.

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix n'importe où. Joël. Je fis volte-face. Il se tenait là, non très loin de moi et affichait un sourire narquois. J'ignorai comment mais il me faisait beaucoup moins peur, à présent. J'avais la sensation d'être son égale, de pouvoir le combattre.

Je lui lançai un regard qui, je l'espérais, exprimait toute ma haine à son égard.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? murmurai-je entre mes dents.

Mes points étaient serrés. Je bouillonnais littéralement de rage. Comment cet homme osait-il m'enlever ma vie, faire souffrir mes proches et moi-même par la même occasion, tout en agissant de manière aussi décontractée ? N'avait-il donc aucun scrupule ? Non, il n'en avait pas. C'était _un monstre _qui éprouve de la joie à voir ses victimes souffrir. Il n'avait pas de cœur.

Tout comme moi. J'étais morte. Mais je n'étais pas au Paradis. Il était inconcevable que tel être ait pu me suivre au monde des anges. Où pouvais-je bien être ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais ?

- N'utilise pas ce ton avec moi, me sermonna Joël d'une voix doucereuse. Tu devrais me remercier. En effet, grâce à moi, ta vie sera nettement meilleure ! Fini ta petite existence pathétique d'humaine ! Tu es supérieure à eux désormais, tu es meilleure. Je t'offre jeunesse éternelle ainsi que tout le tintouin. Bienvenue dans mon monde, jeune Isabella. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Oh non… Se pouvait-il que…

- Vous m'avez transformée ! l'accusai-je, ébahie. Je suis comme vous ! Un monstre !

Cette révélation me bouleversa. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Ma vie tombait en miettes. Elle avait été détruite par cette créature du Diable. Et à présent, j'en étais également une.

C'était un pur cauchemar ! Cela n'était pas réel !

Je sentais la panique monter. Habituellement, les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient. Mais plus maintenant. Je n'avais plus de cœur, juste une sensation. C'était désagréable.

Je m'assis à l'indienne tout en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Il fallait que je réfléchisse calmement à la situation. Je vivais tranquillement à Forks avec mon père lorsque tout à coup, je reçus des lettres anonymes. Cette personne semblait me suivre et s'introduire chez moi la nuit. Je ne dis rien à personne jusqu'à ce que Jessica découvre la vérité. Elle me força à porter plainte, ce que je fis, s'en suivit un comportement protecteur de mon père et le débarquement de ma mère au lycée. Là-bas, je fus kidnappée par cet homme, Joël, sous les yeux de mes parents et il m'emmena dans la forêt. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il n'avait rien d'humain. Il me mordit le cou et but mon sang…

Mon sang ! Il avait bu mon sang ! Qui boit le sang des humains ? Les vampires ! C'était un vampire ! J'en étais également une ! Oh non ! Cela voulait-il dire que je devrais vivre éternellement jeune, me cacher dans des cimetières la nuit, et m'abreuver de sang ? Impossible ! A la simple vue de ce liquide rouge, je m'évanouissais !

De plus, Joël était sorti en plein jour et il ne s'était pas transformé en un tas de cendres. Quoiqu'en y pensant, cette idée ne me déplairait pas trop.

Je relevai brusquement la tête. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et me fixait avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Vous êtes… un vampire ? demandai-je, craignant la réponse.

J'avais encore quelques difficultés à prononcer ce mot à voix haute. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Comment pouvait-il être un suceur de sang ? Ce n'était qu'un mythe !

- Rectification, ma chère, _nous_ sommes des vampires. N'oublie pas de t'y inclure.

- Vous m'avez changée… en vampire ?

L'information commençait doucement à s'insinuer dans mon cerveau. La colère aussi.

- Oui, c'est cela, confirma Joël fier de son œuvre.

- Vous réalisez que maintenant je peux vous tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres sans mon consentement. La rage avait parlé à ma place. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : détruire cette créature comme il m'avait anéantie.

- Oh j'en ai parfaitement confiance, Isabella ! Encore faut-il que tu saches comment me tuer.

Il affichait un grand sourire et ses yeux étaient rieurs. Il s'amusait ! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, j'apprends très vite ! m'exclamai-je piquée par ses moqueries.

- Je n'en doute pas. Encore faut-il que tu ne sois pas… distraite.

- Distraite ? Par quoi ?

- Voyons Isabella ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte. La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Ta mère ne te l'a-t-elle jamais appris ?

Comment osait-il s'en prendre à ma mère ! Il n'avait aucun droit ! Je me retins de ne pas l'attaquer… Mais pourquoi me retiendrais-je ? Il ne méritait que l'enfer !

- Enfin, le temps n'est pas venu à la conversation ! poursuivit-il tout en frappant des mains. Ce sera pour plus tard peut-être. Nous allons démarrer ton apprentissage ! Leçon numéro un : la chasse !

Que…

C'est à ce moment que je le sentis. Un arôme onctueux parvint jusqu'à mes narines et je pris une profonde inspiration. Je n'avais jamais humé un parfum aussi délectable. Elle m'appelait, elle me guidait vers sa source. Je sentais une intense brûlure dans ma gorge qu'il fallait que je calme à tout prix. J'avais une soif à étancher.

Plus rien n'existait autour de moi, il n'y avait que cette odeur et moi. J'ignorais à qui ou quoi elle appartenait et très franchement je n'en avais que faire. Elle était à moi et je l'aurais. J'étais le chasseur et elle était la proie.

J'avais oublié qui j'étais. Je me préoccupais uniquement de ma cible. De sang. C'était comme une drogue impossible à résister. Je savais qu'elle me procurerait un immense plaisir. Qui étais-je pour refuser une telle offre ? La seule chose qui nous séparait était cette fragile enveloppe humaine. Très facile à transpercer.

Je tendis l'oreille. J'entendais un cœur qui battait à vive allure non très loin de ma position présente. Il était en plein exercice. Parfait. Le sang n'en serait que plus chaud.

Je me précipitais vers la provenance de cet arôme. J'étais euphorique. Je courais tellement vite que j'avais la sensation de voler. Un sensation de liberté s'insinuait en moi. J'étais forte, plus forte que quiconque. J'avais la possibilité d'acquérir tout ce que je voulais. Personne n'oserait se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Je me faufilai gracieusement à travers les arbres, déterminée. J'avais presque atteint mon but. J'aperçus bientôt une clairière baigné sous un ciel voilé de nuages. Le spectacle devait être plus prenant en plein soleil.

Au milieu se trouvait un homme assis sur le sol et fouillant dans son sac de randonnée. Son visage était rouge et perlé de sueur. Je sentais le sang battre dans ses veines. Il me le fallait à tout prix. Maintenant.

Je m'approchais doucement, tel un félin avant de bondir sur sa proie. L'homme releva la tête, surpris et me dévisagea. Je le savais paralysé et hypnotisé par ma simple présence. Le pauvre fou. Il ignorait sur qui il était tombé.

Je lui lançais un sourire narquois tout en continuant d'avancer. Bientôt, mon visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien. Il était un peu plus vieux que moi, probablement dans la vingtaine. Son corps tout entier irradiait la peur. Une vague d'excitation traversa ma colonne vertébrale et mon sourire s'agrandit. J'arrivais enfin au but.

Je rapprochai mes lèvres de son cou et dégageant d'une main le col de son pull et murmurai :

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout sera bientôt terminé.

Je ne reconnaissais plus ma voix. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Il me fallait juste son sang. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Je mordis dans la chair. Le parfum de son sang ne m'avait pas trompé. Si c'était possible, c'était encore meilleur que je ne l'imaginais. C'était l'extase. Il m'en fallait plus. Je continuai. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Je sentais ma victime s'agiter faiblement contre moi pour tenter de se libérer comme je l'avais fait plutôt. Il n'y arriverait pas. Tout comme je n'avais pas réussi. Il allait mourir…

Je le lâchai d'un geste brusque. Il s'effondra sur le sol comme une masse, inconscient. Il était pâle. Il n'avait plus de sang dans son système. Son cœur ne battait plus.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Non, non, non, non ! Je n'avais pas tué ce pauvre innocent, je n'avais pas osé faire ça ! J'avais enlevé la vie d'un homme. Je l'avais retiré à sa famille et ses amis. J'étais un monstre.

Non ! Il n'était pas mort ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Il devait encore y avoir un espoir ! Il fallait juste qu'il se réveille ! Je le pris par les épaules et l'agitai violemment. Rien. Aucun signe de vie. Il était parti.

Non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Comment avais-je pu faire une chose pareil ? Cela ne pouvait pas être réel ! C'était un pur cauchemar duquel je ne pouvais m'échapper. J'étais emprisonnée.

Non, non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il suffisait que je ferme les yeux et que je pense à autre chose. J'allais me réveiller ! Cet homme ne serait pas mort, il vivrait tranquillement sa vie et aurait décidé de faire une randonnée dans les forêts de Forks. Il en ressortirait vivant. Oui, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion ! Cette journée paraissait très réelle mais en réalité, elle ne l'était pas ! Mon réveil allait bientôt sonner et je devrais faire face une nouvelle fois au monde banal du lycée avec Mike, Jessica et compagnie. En somme, tout serait parfaitement normal !

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage de façon à me détendre. Toutefois, quelque chose clochait. Je les retirai et poussai un cri. Elles étaient rouge. Il s'agissait du sang de cet homme qui m'était totalement inconnu. D'un geste brusque, je tentai de les essuyer sur mes vêtements pour m'en débarrasser. En vain. Elles étaient profondément implantées dans ma chair de façon à me rappeler l'horreur de mes actes. Non ! Tout ceci n'était pas réel. Tout ceci n'était pas réel. Tout ceci n'était pas réel !

- Et bien je dois dire que tu as fait du bon travail Isabella.

Cette voix. Non.

Ni une ni deux, je me jetai sur lui et le projetai à terre. J'entrepris ensuite de l'asséner de coups. Au visage. Aux jambes. Au ventre. A la poitrine. J'y mettais toute ma colère et ma rage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? m'époumonai-je en l'agrippant par le col. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Tout ça, c'est ta faute ! Tu l'as amené ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je te hais ! Je te déteste! Tu es un monstre ! Tu m'as rendue comme toi ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre et moi non plus !

Je le frappai à la mâchoire. Encore. Et encore. Il souffrait, j'en avais parfaitement conscience. J'étais plus forte que lui et il le savait.

- Alors quoi ? rétorqua-t-il avec peine sous la force de mes attaques. Tu vas me tuer ? Comme tu l'as tué ? J'ignorai que tu avais pris goût au meurtre, Isabella.

Un nouveau coup de pied à la poitrine. Puis plus rien.

Il se releva fébrilement et vacilla. Je ne fis aucun mouvement pour l'aider. Il afficha un sourire triomphant. Il jubilait.

- Je savais que tu ne terminerais pas le travail. Tu es trop lâche. Enfin, le premier essai là-bas était plutôt réussi. Je suis fier de toi et tu peux l'être aussi. Leçon numéro un accomplie. On se reverra Isabella, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il tourna les talons et disparu dans la forêt épaisse. Epuisée, je retournai auprès du cadavre et m'effondrai à ses côtés. Je n'arrivais même plus à verser une larme. Mes sanglots étaient secs.

J'avais tué un homme et je ne pouvais même pas le pleurer.

* * *

_J'ignore si cela vous a plu ou pas! Je l'espère en tout cas._

_Au prochain chapitre: Les Cullen débarquent!_

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! _

_Bisous_

_Perle Bleue_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir!!^^ Je sais que certains n'ont pas appréciés le fait que Bella tue un homme mais il faut savoir que c'est une nouvelle-née qui n'a aucune expérience et aucun contrôle et surtout que Joël est un psychopathe!**

**Bon, pour plusieurs chapitres, je vais calmer le rythme le temps que Bella se fasse à sa nouvelle vie mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action reviendra bien vite. **

**Sinon, dans ce chapitre, Bella rencontre les Cullen et découvre son nouveau pouvoir. Je tiens à préciser que son pouvoir sera différent que celui de Révélation puisque quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire, le livre n'était pas encore sorti. Et je n'ai pas envie de changer son don. **

**Personnellement, je ne suis pas aussi satisfaite que je le pensais de ce chapitre mais je pense que ce sera à vous de me le dire alors je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapitre six**_

J'ignorai pendant combien de temps j'étais restée immobile. Une heure ? Un jour ? Une semaine ? Le temps ne comptait plus pour moi. Après tout, un vampire vivait pour l'éternité, n'est-ce pas ? Le temps, qui était auparavant un obstacle pour les humains, était à présent un compagnon pour des créatures mythiques.

Pouvait-on tuer des vampires avec des pieux dans le cœur et les repousser avec de l'ail ou de l'eau bénite ? Même si cette solution paraissait très tentante, je doutai qu'elle fonctionnerait. Je le sentais. J'étais forte, rapide et dure comme de la pierre. Un simple bout de bois pourrait-il me transpercer le cœur ? Que me restait-il comme solution, alors ? Mourir de faim ? Cela marcherait sûrement. Il n'était pas question que je sacrifie un autre être humain juste pour mon bénéfice. Quitte à vivre une vie de damnée, autant aller en enfer. Au moins, je ne tuerai personne. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Rester allongée et surtout ne pas bouger. Cela semblait être la solution la plus simple et tranquille. Un peu de musique m'aurait bien plue, mais ce n'est pas comme si la forêt contenait des prises électriques cachées. Alors, je chantais. Doucement, pour n'effrayer personne. Parfois, je préférais les airs joyeux, pour ne pas sombrer totalement dans la détresse. Cependant, je fredonnais le plus souvent une mélodie douce et mélancolique. Cela me calmait.

Etant humaine, la musique était toute ma vie. Je m'accrochais désespérément à cette partie de moi. Je voulais encore me dire que je n'avais pas changé, que c'était bien moi, Bella Swan et non pas un monstre sanguinaire. Pourtant, je me reconnaissais de moins en moins. Moi qui auparavant m'évanouissais à l'odeur du sang, adorais maintenant cet arôme si doux et si appétissant. Oui, c'était le bon mot : appétissant. Quelque chose alors changeait en moi, je ne me contrôlais plus. J'étais une bête, un monstre. J'étais revenue à l'était primitif. Moi : chasseur, humain : proie. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Il y avait aussi le fait que j'étais la fille la plus maladroite que personne n'ai jamais connu. Mais non, à présent, j'étais d'une grâce inouïe à chaque instant. Je le sentais puisque ce n'était pas moi. Je n'étais pas dans le bon corps, il devait il y avoir une erreur. Je ne m'étais pas vue depuis ma transformation mais il n'y avait aucun doute que j'était différente physiquement. Comment aurais-je pu « séduire » ce pauvre homme, autrement ? Cette force, cette rapidité n'étaient pas mienne. Cette grâce, non plus. Je ne méritai pas tout cela.

Mes sens semblaient s'être développés aussi. Chaque détail des alentours, je le voyais. Quelque odeur à proximité, je la sentais. Un bruit, un son même minime, je l'entendais. Les gouttes de pluie sur ma peau, jamais je n'avais ressentis quelque chose de semblable.

Le temps s'accordait parfaitement avec mon état d'esprit. Il pleurait les larmes que mon corps ne pouvait plus déverser. Ces larmes étaient de douces caresses froides contre ma peau. Elles me comprenaient. Après tout, j'avais tué un homme.

Seul le goût était affaibli. Je n'avais plus faim. Je n'avais plus envie de pizza. Je ne me rappelais même plus quelle saveur cela avait.

C'est alors que j'entendis la plus belle voix que je n'avais jamais entendu. Elle était douce et belle. Ses intonations veloutées prononçaient mon prénom. Jamais je n'aurais voulu que cela s'arrête. Etais-je en train de rêver ? Impossible, je n'avais ressenti aucune once de fatigue depuis…mon changement.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et redressai légèrement la tête. Il semblerait que Dieu existe, finalement. Juste au-dessus de moi se trouvait un magnifique jeune homme. Il devait avoir mon âge. Sa peau était d'une grande pâleur et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Pourtant, cela ne le désavantageait pas, au contraire. Cela le rendait encore plus beau. Ses cheveux désordonnés étaient de couleur cuivrée. Mais ce furent ses yeux qui m'intriguèrent le plus : ils étaient topazes. Or, avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un avoir des yeux de cette couleur ?

Il m'appela. Etait-ce lui qui avait parlé, quelque secondes plus tôt ? Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il me regarda, comme s'il s'inquiétait pour ma santé mentale.

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais les sons qui sortirent ne furent pas ceux que j'éspérais :

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

La logique aurait voulu que je pose une question du genre : « Qui êtes-vous ? » ou « Que me voulez-vous ? ». Mais la simple présence de cette personne m'empêchait de réfléchir clairement. Il avait réussi à faire quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait pu faire, en seulement quelques secondes : il m'avait ébloui.

Un sourire de soulagement apparut sur son visage et je crus que le monde autour de moi s'éclairait. Il pouvait donc être encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un exploit.

- C'est un secret, me répondit-il de sa belle voix.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Un être comme lui n'avait rien à faire ici. Ce n'était pas sa place. J'étais un monstre qui avait tué un homme, un être humain.

Je le regardai un long moment et quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. Quelque que je savais véridique. Ce garçon s'appelait Edward. Cette information s'encra dans mon esprit comme quelque chose d'irréfutable. Il s'appelait Edward et pas autrement.

Je prononçai doucement son nom pour voir quel effet cela faisait. J'avais toujours aimé ce prénom, même s'il n'était plus courant de nos jours. Il était plutôt utilisé au début du XXème siècle.

J'avais tué un homme.

Je retournai mon attention sur Edward et vis qu'il avait la tête tourné. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalisai que nous n'étions pas seuls. Je me redressai doucement pour apercevoir deux autres jeunes gens tout aussi beaux et identiques mais pourtant si différents de la personne qui était à mes côtés.

A gauche, se trouvait un homme. Il semblait le plus âgé mais ne devait pas avoir plus de la trentaine. _Vingt-trois ans_. Ses cheveux blonds lui donnaient un air de star de cinéma. Il avait les même traits qu'Edward concernant la pâleur de sa peau, les cernes et la couleur des yeux.

Quant à l'autre personne, c'était une jeune femme qui me regardait avec des yeux surpris. Se pouvait-il qu'ils m'aient entendus prononcer le nom du garçon à mes côtés ?

Elle aussi avait les mêmes caractéristiques que les deux hommes et ressemblait à un petit lutin à cause de sa taille et de ses cheveux noirs coupés court.

Mes yeux retournèrent sur celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe et je murmurai :

- Carlisle…et Alice.

Je regardai à présent la seule personne de sexe féminin du groupe. Son regard surpris avait disparu, comme si elle s'y attendait.

Ces deux prénoms m'étaient venus à l'esprit comme ceux d'Edward. D'où me venait ce flot soudain d'informations ? Je ne les avais jamais vu de ma vie…et de ma mort. Comment pouvais-je savoir cela ? Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Ils avaient le physique à porter ces noms.

Soudain je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me soulever. En un instant, je fus sur pied. Edward me lâcha et je reculai d'un pas pour les avoir tous dans mon champ de vision.

Embarrassée d'être vue dans cet état, je baissai la tête. Je devais avoir l'air pathétique, trempée de la tête aux pieds et couverte de boue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne les avais pas entendus. Peut-être étais-je trop focalisée sur le son de la pluie ou est-ce le fait que mon esprit était très loin d'ici.

Je décidai alors de répéter ma dernière question :

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Carlisle me lança un regard amusé.

- Je pourrai te poser la même question, me répondit-il sa voix toute aussi belle que celle d'Edward.

Si j'étais encore humaine, j'étais certaine que mes joues seraient devenues rouge. Je commençai à jouer avec le manche de mon gilet en évitant de croiser leur regard.

- Je suis désolée. J'ignore pourquoi mais je sais comment vous vous appelez. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien.

J'avais tué un homme.

Je l'entendis marcher lentement dans ma direction et je levai les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et tu as raison, je m'appelle bien Carlisle. Etant donné que tu as fait ta part du marché, je pense que maintenant c'est à notre tour de la remplir. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus juste. Il se trouve qu'il y a quelque jours, Alice t'a vue.

Je regardai la jeune femme qui s'était à présent rapprochée. Elle me lançait un sourire amical auquel je me trouvais incapable de répondre. J'étais comme paralysée, n'ayant pas encore assimilée la suite des événements. J'étais allongée au sol, en train de remuer mes idées noires quand tout à coup, je me retrouvai en train de faire la cosette avec trois vampires particulièrement beaux… _Vampires ?_… Ils étaient comme moi. Pourtant ils avaient l'air si… gentils. La seule autre créature de la sorte que j'avais rencontrée était un monstre sanguinaire sans aucun scrupule, qui d'ailleurs avait fait de moi ce que j'étais, à présent. Cependant, ceux qui étaient devant moi avaient l'air différent. Mais comme on dit, les apparences peuvent souvent s'avérer trompeuses. J'avais tué un homme.

Je remarquai alors quelque chose. Ils étaient des vampires mais avaient des yeux topazes. Or, je me rappelle parfaitement avoir vu les yeux de mon assaillant : ils étaient d'un rouge saisissant. La couleur du sang.

- Vous êtes comme moi, murmurai-je d'une voix à peine audible. Mais, vous êtes différents. Vos yeux… ils sont différents.

Carlisle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Invisible pour l'œil humain, mais perceptible pour des créatures mythiques comme nous.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour en parler. Pourquoi n'en parlerions-nous pas ailleurs ? demanda-t-il.

Sans vraiment en être consciente, je fis un pas en arrière. Même si mon instinct me disait le contraire, je n'avais aucune preuve de leur bonne volonté. Après tout, le seul autre vampire que j'avais rencontré était mon géniteur. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était goûter mon sang qui, apparemment, était _exquis_.

- Pourquoi je vous suivrais ? murmurai-je doucement.

- Je peux te donner plusieurs raisons, la voix d'Edward intervint.

Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à sa voix. A chaque fois que je l'entendais, des frissons me parcouraient la colonne vertébrale.

Je me tournai pour mieux le regarder et attendis qu'il continue.

- Premièrement, tu es seule et sans repère. Je crois qu'en nous suivant, tu n'as rien à perdre. Deuxièmement, si nous étions des ennemis, nous t'aurions déjà attaquée. Et troisièmement, au plus profond de toi, crois-tu que nous sommes dangereux ?

Je restai un moment silencieuse. Etaient-ils dangereux ? Oui, c'était certain. Mais j'étais dans le même cas. Voulaient-ils me faire du mal ? Je n'en savais rien. Non, en fait je savais qu'ils étaient digne de confiance. Cependant, le manque de preuve ainsi que cette soudaine venue d'informations me faisaient douter. Elles me désarçonnaient. Que devais-je faire ? Serait-il plus prudent d'aller dans un endroit neutre pour en parler ? Quelque part que ni eux, ni moi ne seraient familier avec ?

Je remarquai qu'Edward me fixait avec une expression frustrée. Pourquoi me regardait-il de la sorte ? Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'avais rien fait qui aurait pu le contrarier ou le vexer. Parfois, je le voyais hocher ou secouer imperceptiblement la tête comme s'il répondait à des questions informulées. Et si… ?

- Aurais-tu la capacité de lire dans les pensées ? lui demandai-je.

Il afficha un regard surpris, ne s'y attendant sûrement pas. Ce qui prouvait que j'avais raison. Je décidai de pousser un peu plus sur ma théorie :

- Se pourrait-il que tu sois incapable de déchiffrer les miennes ? continuai-je.

Il lâcha un grognement frustré, indiquant son origine bestiale tandis qu'un rire cristallin retentit dans les bois. Il semblait qu'Alice trouvait la situation hilarante.

- Je dois avouer que sur ce coup-là, elle t'a bien eue, Edward !

Alors que l'intéressé ouvrait la bouche pour répondre (de manière tout sauf gentille, j'en étais certaine), Carlisle l'interrompit en levant la main devant lui.

- Je crois que ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour vos chamailleries. Pour en revenir au sujet précédent, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, je comprends ta réticence à nous suivre. Je dois avouer que les arguments d'Edward sont plus que pertinents, mais nous ne pouvons t'obliger à venir avec nous. C'est pourquoi j'ai une proposition à te faire. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans un endroit plus confortable ?

- Surtout qu'il va bientôt se remettre à pleuvoir, précisa Alice.

Trois paires de yeux convergèrent dans ma direction et détestant être le centre d'attention, je baissai immédiatement la tête. Je laissai sortir un rapide son qui laissait entendre mon consentement et grimaçai en pensant que ce son en question avait plus l'air d'un couinement que de la réponse d'un vampire.

Ils commencèrent à parler d'une maison abandonnée dans laquelle ils vivaient, il y a plusieurs années. J'ignorai qu'ils étaient un jour venu à Forks. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela semblait logique. Il n'existait pas beaucoup d'endroits où le soleil faisait son apparition que rarement. Je me doutais bien que la règle première d'un vampire était de cacher sa véritable nature.

- Devrons-nous passer par le centre ville ? demandai-je timidement.

Je ne voulais pas me retrouver en présence d'humains. Je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me contrôler. J'étais dangereuse pour eux. _J'avais tué un homme._

Ils semblèrent comprendre ma crainte et me lancèrent des regards compatissant.

- Non, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous vivions éloignés de toute présence humaine, cela aurait été trop dangereux de vivre à proximité. Nous prendrons la voiture et conduirons directement là-bas, répondit celui qui semblait être le chef.

J'acquiesçai, hésitante.

Il semblait que personne n'osait faire le premier pas. Nous étions tous debout, immobile, à nous toiser les uns les autres sans trop vouloir bouger. Finalement, je décidai de rompre le malaise en commençant à m'avancer.

- Hum… c'est dans l'autre direction, intervint Alice.

Comme je souhaitais que le sol puisse se dérober sous mes pieds pour qu'ainsi, je m'enfonce six pieds sous terre ! Je pouvais entendre des étouffements de rire venant sûrement d'Edward et d'Alice. N'osant plus lever la tête, je la gardai baissée, morte de honte. Finalement, Alice qui sembla me prendre en pitié, me prit par la main et m'entraîna sur le bon chemin. Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à nous suivre et ainsi commença un trajet silencieux plutôt inconfortable, je devais l'avouer. Mes compagnons ne semblaient pas pressés, au contraire. Nous marchions à travers les bois, Alice ne m'ayant pas lâchée pour me guider. D'ailleurs, elle sembla percevoir mon embarras puisqu'elle fit une légère pression sur ma main d'un geste rassurant suivi d'un petit sourire. Je le lui rendis, incertaine.

J'avais tué un homme.

* * *

**Bon, je sais c'est un peu court mais je me rattraperais bien vite. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

**Bisous**

**Perle Bleue**


End file.
